Bloody Love Story
by Zira the Red Dragon
Summary: Love between a demonic vampire and a rebellious strong-willed human. What could go wrong? Simple anything can happen.  Real Summery inside  demon/vampire!YamixOCxAtem  A YGO:Crimson Sapphire love story
1. Prologue

Bloody Lovestory

**Another YGO:CS story. I wanted to make one for my version of Demon Yami. Or in this case, vampire demon Yami. This is a lovestory so there will be plenty of romance.**

**Summery: 17 year old Shelen Pendragon has moved to Domino City, Japan. She moves in with a man named Yami Atemu and they get along fairly nicely. But what is it that Mr. Atemu could be hiding? And why did he have that strange look in his eye? Who is Mr. Atemu, really? YamixOC **

**Rated M for language, sexual themes later on, and violence(since Yami is a demon) **

Prologue:

_Love is an odd thing. And what's even odder is who it's to. For me I fel in love with the most handsom man I have ever seen or had the pleasure to know. But it's not only his looks that drew me in. It was also his personality. He was kind and gentle toward me, barely ever raised his voice toward me unless he was to far away for me to hear him speak. Your average love, I ! Hardly. Actually, I bet you all think I'm the luckiest person alive, right? Ok, I admit I am. But there is one more thing you should know about my love. He is a vampire. _

_Yes, yes. Laugh. Pour out your Holy Water, and bring up your crosses! Send a saint to rid me of this cursed creature! Take me away from him and try to cure me of the spell he placed on me to cause these feelings. I'd love to see you try. And the results on your part, won't be pretty. _

_Sigh. I'm getting ahead of myself now aren't I? Well allow me to start at the beginning. When I first met him. When I met the demon vampire, Yami Atemu._

**So that was the prologue. Tell me what you think and I'll start the first chapter.**


	2. Moving In

Ch. 1: Moving In

(Shelen POV)

_Hope this is the right address..._

I looked up at the normal enough-looking house. Large iron gates were in front of the house and the house itself was large. I looked at the paper in my free hand again and back at the house. _Yep...Definitely the right address..._

I causiously pushed the gates opened and took my suitcase again then hoisted it up and began to walk down the straight concrete path to the front door. The wood of the door was dark and smooth. I didn't see a doorbell so I decided to knock. Soon the door was opened and I couldn't help but gasp. There standing in the doorway was a...Man.

He was clad in black leather pants, a low belt similar to my own hanging low over the front of his pants, and a skin tight black tanktop. His hair was very interesting. It was spiky and black with red at the end highlighting it, goldblonde bangs framed his face which was sharply defined and added to the handsom body. More of the bangs shot up into the black of his hair like lighting bolts. But what was most amazing about him were those deep bloody crimson eyes. Like rubies with life to them.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice was a gentle baritone and I felt myself blush.

"Um...I-I'm looking for a person called, Yami Atem." I said.

"That would be me." He replied. I stared, stunned. He then stooped down and picked up the paper I had dropped in my shock without realizing it. His eyes scanned the paper and then seemed to soften a bit.

"So you must be Shelen Pendragon, correct?" He asked.

"Uh, yes...But how are YOU Yami Atemu? I thought that you would be..."

"Hmm? Be what?" He was smirking.

"A...A woman..." I said quietly. This seemed to suprise him. I blushed and looked down at that, "See...I was supposed to be moving in with a woman."

"Well, there aren't any women aside from you here, but I understand if you don't feel comfortable living here."

"N-no it's just...I um..."

"Don't worry, I wont try anything if you decide to stay." He smirked again.

"What? I wasn't worried about that!"

"So you wouldn't mind if I DID do somethi-"

"Don't finish that sentence if you want to live." I warned. I was about to hit him over the head with my luggage.

"Alright, alright." He chuckled.

"Could I use your phone, please? I need to call the agency about this."

"Of course." Yami nodded and stepped aside so I could enter the house. I didn't waste time by observing the scenery and quickly picked up the old fashioned phone. I was about to punch in the number for the agency but stopped and stared at the dial that was there instead of buttons.

"Is something wrong?" Yami's voice was right behind me. I jumped in instinct and turned to see him looking very amused and a bit too close for comfort.

"N-No." I said casually as possible with those eyes staring at me. He seemed to notice my cluelessness about the phone. He smiled and I felt him gently take the reciever out of my hand. He then moved to the dials and I stepped back.

"What is the number?" Yami asked.

"555-8924-8108." I recited the number. He nodded and did that little dial thing that they did back in, what the 18th or so century? He then handed the reciever to me and I walked back to the table the phone was on.

"_Hello?"_ The person on the other end of the line sounded bord and had that kind broadway New Jersy girl accents, she was also chewing gum as I could tell from where I could hear the chewing I already pictured her as one of those blondes that have unnesisarily long nails painted blood red and act like they're rich and actually sexy. I'm not trying to offened anyone of course. Just pointing out that I already knew she'd be a bitch from her tone.

"Hi, I want to ask for a relocation. I specifically requested to be housed with a woman." I said into the phone as dignified as I could. It's not easy to when you're pissed off at the annoying company. But it was the best I could aford.

"_I'm sorry ma'am, but you requested to be housed with a person called 'Yami Atemu'. No refunds."_

I knew she wasn't really sorry but I kept my calm tone.

"I understand but when I chose to live with MR. Atemu, I thought it was a SHE. The profile information said nothing about Mr. Atemu's gender." I protested.

"_Look, kid. It's your own fauwt you don't like men. Maybe this'll make you less of a faggot."_

I grit my teeth in annoyance. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE accuses me of being Gay. I don't have short hair. I don't look at women in a way of seduction or anything more than friendly. It's just because of my habit of cross-dressing without people seeing the point. I just don't feel safe with guys.

"So, you gonna help me or not? Just cause you judge on appearance and the fact I actually LIKE wearing guys clothing, you still could at least get off your lazy ass and find me a different fucking home!" I said louder than necisary into the reciever. I can play dirty when I want. And right then, she was asking for it. I heard a click and then a buzz sound to show I had been cut off. I lowered the reciever from my ear and scowled at it in annoyance then I placed the reciever back on the holder.

"Bitch." I muttered. Then I remembered I wasn't alone. I glanced back and saw Yami standing there looking impressed and suprised. I blushed.

"Sorry..." I muttered, "I-I shouldn't have said that in your home..."

"Do I look like a preacher?" He asked teasingly. I looked up to answer but couldn't find the right words.

"I'm kidding." He chuckled, "So I'm guessing you're staying? If you want to that is."

I sighed. "Guess I don't got a choice." I replied.

"Alright. I'll show you to your room." He said. I was about to pick up my suitcase but he beat me to it.

"Ah! Mr. Atemu, I can take care of-"

"It's alright. I'm fine with carrying it." He stopped my protest and I decided to just let him. He seemed like the type to be as stubborn as me when it came to being generous. We climbed the sets of stairs and came to a long hallway.

"This is your room, and mine is just down the hall to the right. I hope you enjoy your stay here." Yami said. I stepped into the room as he set the suitcase on the floor. I then turned to look at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Atem." I said with a bow from the waist up. It's a custom in Japan in case some of you didn't know.

"Please, call me Yami. Mr. Atem makes me feel like my father." Yami said holding up a pale hand.

"Then thank you, Yami." I said. The name felt right rolling off my tongue.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Pendragon." He replied.

"Shelen's fine. Everyone just calls me that." I said.

"Alright then, Shelen." He seemed to smile after saying my name. I liked how it sounded with his voice, "Get settled in and I will get you when dinner is ready."

"Alright." I nodded. He then bowed as well and shut the door to let me get aquainted with my new suroundings. I looked around. There was a queen sized bed near the far left wall next to a large window. A wardrobe was to directly to the wall across from the bed, a seperate room led to the bathroom, and there was a bookshelf as well as a small desk.

All in all it was an average room. I was glad I wouldn't have to worry about feeling overwelmed or as though I'm taking too much space for myself. I walked over to the bed with my suitcase and hoisted it up onto my new bed. Then I began to unpack. I had a feeling my life would alright here in Yami Atemu's house. I was only half right.

**Alright. Chapter 1 is up. I have a few questions though;**

**1.) I'm not sure what century the first dial-up phone was used so if you know could you tell me? I'm kinda curious.**

**2.) I don't know what accent those girls with weird nazel accents have. I think it's New Jercy hollywood accent but not sure.**

**Other than that I hope you liked this chapter and I appologize for Shelen's mouth. I told you it had language in it.**

**Chapter 2 is coming soon.**


	3. Settling Down

Ch. 2: Settling Down

(Shelen POV)

After unpacking I decided it wouldn't hurt to take a small nap. So I lay down on top of the sheets of the bed and just relaxed. I soon found it so comfortable that I fell asleep.

...

_Soft lips kissed a trail up her neck to her ear. She sighed into the touches and relaxed in the strong arms that held her in a secure grip. The kisses trailed back down to her neck and stopped at a rather sensetive part. She moaned and rested her head on his shoulder so her neck was exposed to him. His tongue lingered on the spot as he sucked on the sensetive skin. Then gently used his fangs to bite down into the flesh. _

_She tensed at the pain but it was replaced by pure bliss. When he had finished lapping up the blood she turned to look at him. His slit pupiled crimson eyes gazed back at her lovingly._

_"Could't wait 'till tonight to go hunting?" She asked him teasingly._

_"Your blood is much tastier than the wildlife." He replied. She then placed a hand on his cheek and their lips met in a passionate kiss, his hand came up to stroke through her golden hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He then pushed her down to where he was pinning her to the bed they were on and-_

...

I suddenly awoke, gasping and shaking. I blushed maddly and tried to calm my breathing.

_What the heck was that about? _I wondered. I had NEVER had a dream about being with a guy before. Not even when I was dating in highschool-I left a year ago and never went back. The reason I'm living with Yami is because my last living relative died earlier that summer and I had to move out to find a place to live, thus bunking with Yami.

Just then I heard a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door to reveal Yami standing there.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Dinner is ready." Yami said.

"Oh, ok." I nodded and walked out of the room then shut the door behind me. We then walked back down the stairs together in silence. We entered the dining room which was pretty big. There was a small long table that had 8 chairs. Yami walked over to the one at the head of the table and I hesitated.

"You can sit here." He said and gestured to the chair next to him that was on the right of his chair. I cautiously walked over and sat down. He pushed the chair in then sat in his seat. The food that was on the table was a variety. There was a bowl of soup, a plate of chicken, some fruits, salad, and a loaf of bread with cheese and butter. All in all I was rather impressed he was able to make all of this.

"You made all this?" I asked just to make sure.

"Of course. I usually don't have company so this is my way of saying welcome." Yami explained with a smile. I returned the smile and noticed he didn't have a plate or goblet(there were goblets at the other places including mine).

"Are you not hungry, Yami?" I asked.

"No, I usually eat later in the night actually." Yami replied casually. But there was a slight nervousness in his eyes. I couldn't tell what, though. But all the same I thought it was sweet he was keeping me company while I ate, but despite his reassurance he wasn't hungry, I still felt guilty for eating in front of him.

We had a small get to know eachother conversation and I learned quite a bit about him. He hapened to be 20 years of age and had lived alone most of his life. He had a charming personality and a good sense of humor. I was beginning to like him more and more by the minute. Which is odd since I wasn't comfortable around most men since the last guy I had dated. But with Yami it felt like I could be around him forever and have no problem with him.

After a while it was getting late. I helped to clear the table despite his protests and assured him that I did the dishes in my old house all the time. We then went up the stairs together as he 'escorted' me, as he called it, to my room. As I was about to go into my room, though, I felt him grab my wrist gently but firmly. I looked at him confused.

"There is one thing you must do." Yami told me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Lock your door and window before going to bed at night, and don't leave your room until dawn the next day. I tend to...Wander the house at night sometimes and I don't want to desturb you." He said.

"Um, ok." I nodded in understanding. He nodded in relief and suddenly lifted my hand to his face. I stared at him confused then he lowered his head slightly and I felt him gently kiss the back of my hand. He then straightened up again and let go of my hand after lowering it.

"Good night, Shelen." He said with a kind smile then walked down the hall to the room on my right. I stared after him and a faint blush dusted my cheeks. I held my hand up and touched where he had kissed it with my other hand. I then smiled and walked into my room and shut the door. I was really starting to like Yami.

...

(Yami POV)

I stared at the closed door from my room and then quietly closed the door to my room as well. I sighed and walked over to the large bed and sat down. Shelen wasn't at all like the other people I had met in my time. Even others of my kind shunned me. But Shelen was different. True she hadn't seen the real me yet, and I prayed she never would, but even so, she did not even judge my human appearance.

No. I was not going to let her know. Not yet, and if I could manage, not at all. But I would not shy away. I would befriend her and learn more about her before jumping to conclusions. It was the best I could do. Oh, but for now, I will hunt for my meal. I shall decide more about my new guest later.

**Chapter 2. We're starting to get a better understanding of who Yami is I think. At least about his human half. Don't ask about the dream it's in the story for a reason and if I tell anyone it'll spoil the story. R & R and I will update a.s.a.p. Peace!**


	4. Monster in the House?

**I wanted to thank you all for reviewing my story and I'm glad you like my writings. I am still writing chapter 23 of YGO:Crimson Sapphire but I have not abandoned the story, I promise. Also for those that have read my other stories including 'How to Train Humans' I am sorry I am taking so long to post the 'sequel'. It'll be up by tomorrow at the very most if not sometime tonight. The sad thing is, it's already finished. lol.**

**Ahem. Anyway here's chapter 3 and it's longer, yay!**

**Yami: Just let them read it already!**

**Fine. Sheesh.**

Ch. 3: Monster in the House?

(Shelen POV)

The next day I awoke rather early. I sat up and stretched then looked to my window to see the sun had barely risen.

_That's close enough to dawn for me._ I thought. Then I got out of bed and as soon as my feet touched the cold floor, I gave a hiss of pain then after a few minutes or so, I pushed the rest of my body off the bed and walked over to the wardrobe to get my outfit for the day. I then set the clothes on the bed and walked into the bathroom for a nice shower. But I was suprised to find that the bathroom was just as old fashioned as everything else in the house. It was only a large bath with no shower nozzle attached.

"What in the world..." I whispered then made my way over to the bath. I reached for a knob shaped like a golden seashell and turned it. Hot water imediately spewed from the pipe that was also gold and into the large bath. I turned the other knob which I guessed was the cold water and the cold water balanced the hot. Then I found the plug attached to a thin chain and I plugged up the drain so water wouldn't escape. I then stood up straight and watched the water for a few minutes then decided while I waited for it to fill to a reasonable height I would get everything else prepared.

The bath didn't take long to fill and once it was to a reasonable height I stripped of my pajamas and quickly slipped into the warm water. I sighed and just lay there for a few minutes.

...

When I finally got out of the bathroom I noticed the sun was nearly over the peak of the other houses. I had been in there for two hours! But I wanted to make sure so I grabbed my watch from the bedside table and looked at the time.

_7:00 A.M._ It read. So I must have gotten up at 5 then. I shrugged it off and walked over to the pile of clothes layed out and picked up my undergarments then my dark blue jeans and slipped them on. Next I slipped on a longsleeve skin-tight black shirt that went all the way to my pants. Next came my shortsleeved red hoodie that only goes below my chest and a little before my stomach area. I then clipped on my black belt that hung low on my hip and cut across the front of my pants where the zipper and button are.

I then tied my hair back in a low ponytail, knowing that it would poof out all spikey wild again as well as my bangs when my hair had dried and turned blonde again. I then hooked my silver pocket watch to my belt and placed it neatly in my front right pocket. Then I slipped on my socks and some black combat boots and walked out the door to my room.

I looked around for Yami but he wasn't around. I then quietly made my way down the stairs, thinking he was still asleep, and made my way to the kitchen. I peaked in and saw the dining room was empty. So then I looked in the actual kitchen.

"Are you spying on the appliences?" Came an amused deep voice. I jumped and whirled around to see Yami standing there with an amused smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. I gulped.

"S-Sorry." I said quietly, "I was just trying to figure things out. You never said not to touch anything."

"It's alright." He chuckled, "After all, since you're staying half of everything in the house is yours."

"Oh...Ok." I nodded.

"I see you tested the bath. Was it to your liking?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes, it was." I replied with a nod, "Actually it was the best I've ever had."

He laughed again then ruffled my hair. I am a little shorter than him.

"Well, don't worry about breakfast, Little One." He said. I wanted to protest about the name but decided against it, it DID sound kinda cute coming from him. But if anyone else calls me that I will make you wish you hadn't.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'll make it." He replied simply.

"Oh...Ok then." I nodded unsure what else to do. He then smiled again and walked into the kitchen. I stood in the doorway for a moment unsure what to do. He then turned back as though sensing my nervousness.

"It will take a while so you can go look around if you want." He said. I nodded my thanks and decided to take his advice and look around the house. Now that I could take it all in I saw that there were NO modern day things. The house reminded me of Sirius' from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**'(A/N: Not mine just so you know. After all I highly doubt my pour spelling and way of speaking even comes close to J.K. Rowling) **with the long darkred rug and the old dark wood. The only difference between the Black house and Yami's was the furniture and the fact it didn't look like it was from a ghost story.

I returned to the first flight of stairs where the rooms were and saw my door then Yami's room down the hall. The door to that room was also closed and I didn't want to pry so I continued up the stairs. I was about to go up the last flight when I heard Yami calling me down for breakfast. I figured I'd find out more about what was up on the last floor later. I quickly made my way down the stairs and saw Yami standing at the foot of the last flight of steps. I hurried down to him and we walked to the dining room together again.

Once down in the room I sat at the place I had last time and Yami again pushed in my chair then he sat down as well. I noticed this time he DID have a plate and goblet.

"So, you DO eat breakfast then." I commented.

"Yes, I eat breakfast and lunch on a regular basis but I don't eat dinner every other day." Yami explained. I nodded in understanding and didn't pry any further. We had pancakes and some fruit with hashbrowns and eggs. Your basic old fashioned breakfast. I also noticed that his goblet had red liquid in it. I guessed it was just juice like mine but it seemed thicker than juice. I shrugged it off as one of his odd methodes that were none of my business.

"So, what's the scedual around here?" I asked after a while of eating in silence. He looked up and seemed to think for a moment.

"Well, actually, I just wander around the house, and do things that are needed to be done. Do you have a certain scedual?" He asked.

"Not really, but I should try to find a job and I'm kinda curious about what's around town." I said thinking, I'm not very organized with plans usually, "Is there anything you'd need? Like more supplies or food or something?"

"No, I think there is enough for now. But since you asked I will tell you when I run out. See I don't really leave the house much anymore."

"How come?" Ok that was my business. If I wanted to get to know who I was staying with I had to know at least some things about his ways of living.

"Let's just say, people around here don't take kindly to me. Something happened in the past that they think best not to forget."

"Oh. Ok." I nodded and after we finished breakfast I cleared the table again and Yami helped me with dishes. Then he disappeared to somewhere in the house while I gathered up my wallet and was about to leave.

"Shelen."

I turned to see Yami standing not too far away.

"Here." He held up his arm and dangling from his pinched fingers was a set of four modern-looking keys. I held my tongue and took the keys without comment.

"One is to the front door, one is to the back door, the largest one is to the gates in case I decide to lock them again, and the last is to your room." He said. I nodded and thanked him then he was about to leave but I hugged him goodbye. Now I'm not a hugger usually, but with him I felt it was the right thing to do. I noticed by his stiffness he was suprised at first but then he hugged me back and when we parted I saw a strange look in his eyes. Different from that usual playful and teasing nature. It was almost tender.

"I'll be back later tonight." I said and smiled then shut the door behind me and walked down the path to the large iron gates.

...

(Yami POV)

I stared after her through the window as she walked away. The warmth left from when she had hugged me still there. I smiled absentmindedly then snapped out of it as thoughts came to my head.

_No! _I scolded myself_ If she knew what I really was...She wouldn't have done that. I can't let myself get so caught up in her. She is pretty and kind. But she would turn on me just as everyone else did when they knew what I really was. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't..._

I sighed at the realization and then decided to return to that room and let loose all this frustration I felt without wrecking my house again seeing as I was not alone anymore.

...

_Why is everyone staring at me like I just rose from the dead?_ I wondered as I walked down the street from the gates. The moment I had walked from the house with a smile on my face, people had started to stare.

"What?" I asked one person. This person was brave because she actually told me what was up.

"Y-You came out of THERE alive?" She asked almost fearful.

"Yeah." I nodded with a raised brow.

"How did you escape?"

"Escape? I just walked out the front door. Why?"

"You just walked out? Without IT seeing you?"

"Yeah, but what's IT?"

"IT is a monster that lives in that house. No one knows what it is exactly but we hear it at night. Wandering the house and we hear scraping sounds, and screams. As though someone is trapped and trying to get out. But for some reason, last night it was quiet."

"Well, I was there all last night and I didn't hear or see anything. Aside from my Land Lord."

"Your Land Lord? You mean you LIVE there?"

"Yeah. Since yesterday. Why?"

"You must have a saint looking out for you to be alive!" The girl said then I backed away a little confused.

"What do you mean ALIVE? Of course I'm alive!" I was becoming very freaked out by this girl.

"Stay away from the shadows!" The girl then said as I turned to leave, "Stay away from the darkness!"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at her warning. Some people are just strange. But what if there WAS a creature in the house? Yami did warn me to lock my doors and window before bed each night, but why? Is it really HIM that wanders? Or is it IT. I shook my head. Ridiculous.

I did some mapping of the town and learned where everything was. I found a school called Domino High but payed little heed to it. I also found a nice little bookshop and a grocery store. But still I got odd stares from some people and when I willingly walked back through the gates around a little after 5:15 PM I had to glare at the people to get them to back off.

"Yami, I'm back!" I called. There wasn't an answer. I shrugged it off and concluded he was farther away from me. The house after all is very big. I then walked into the main room and looked around. He wasn't there either. I again concluded he was just somewhere else. I turned to go upstairs then stopped when I saw a painting. But it wasn't the painting that made me stop, it was the fact this painting had 4 long gashes going down to strip the paper. I stepped back in shock and held a hand to my mouth to keep a non-existant scream from escaping my throat.

_Screaming and scraping...No! Surely not-_

"Shelen?"

I jumped and whirled around and saw Yami standing behind me, a little further in the shadows. For once he wasn't smirking or amused by my reaction.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I demanded, momentarily forgetting the painting. He merely shrugged then returned to his serious manner. I turned back to look at the painting.

"What happened to this painting?" I asked. Yami looked at it and I saw a flash of hatred in his eyes before it disappeared.

"Nothing to be concerned about." He said finally. I frowned and wanted to protest but he had turned to walk away.

"Dinner will be ready soon." He informed then walked away looking almost depressed. I stared after him then back at the painting. Then I reached out to touch it but decided against it. Maybe he would tell me more, in time.

**There we have it. A creepy lady, a frusterated Yami, and a confused Shelen? What is the world coming to? D8 jk. Alright, so the painting is a pretty important detail with the slashes and all, also the fact Yami must really hate someone to have done that. Ok, so chapter 4 is up next and there will be a few more answers. Bye for now, and I shall update soon!**


	5. Demonic Vampire

**Hello, I'm back with the next chapter. just to let you know so you aren't confused these are the way things are written**

_Dreams(if there's speaking inside this it's a dream sequence)_

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

/Shelen to Yami mindlink/

/Yami to Shelen mindlink/

**I hope that helps. So here it is chapter 4;**

Ch. 4: Demonic Vampire

(Shelen POV)

_I was in a dark hallway, in a thin black nightgown. I was also barefoot as I could feel the soft dark red carpet in the hallway underneath me. I caim to the painting and I reached out to touch it, to push the pieces back in place, as though the painting held all the answers yet still held none to be revealed. Suddenly I felt another's presence._

_"Shelen." Came a calm baritone. I turned to see him._

_"Yami, I was just..."_

_"It is impossible to learn my secrets, Little One. You should have heeded my warning."_

_His voice had taken on a colder less friendly tone. Then before my eyes from his place in the shadows, he changed. His eyes began to glow and he grew bigger by two times, his clothes ripped as from his back two large bat-like wings sprouted. His teeth sharpened and became fangs and his hands curved into long claw-like ones. A tail snaked out from behind and two long straight horns poked out from under his golden bangs framing his face. His ears were longer as well and looked like elf-ears only less friendly-looking. His feet became talons and made him look even taller. _

_I just stared at him as he leered down at me with a fanged sneer._

_"You don't know what might happen if you don't" His voice had a growl-like sound to it, almost an unfriendly purr. Then I felt his clawed hand on my thoat._

_"Soon, though, Little One, you will be mine."_

...

I awoke with a start and gasped for breath. This time I had woken in a cold sweat and I looked around. I was in my bed, in my normal PJs and not being grabbed by Yami.

Yami. He seemed so nice, and I felt I could be friends with him at least. No! It was just a dream and I was over-using my imagination. There was NO way that Yami was a-a...What was he in my dream, exactly? Monster wasn't exactly the right word and beast was definitely out of the question. What in the world could that thing have been? I made a mental note to go to the library later and look for information in there.

...

Breakfast that morning was a bit subdued. I couldn't stop staring once and a while at Yami, just to make sure I was wrong. He definitly looked human. The only abnormal thing about him was his eyes. Though I couldn't complain, sapphire eyes aren't exactly on the normal eye-color list.

"Is something wrong?"

I jumped and realized I'd been looking too long.

"N-No! Nothing! Just...Sorry." I appologised. His gaze lingered a moment longer before he returned to his meal. I felt like smacking my head on a wall for being so stupid.

"Um..." I started. He looked up again, "Is there a library around here?"

"Yes, the is one down by Domino Highschool." He nodded.

"Oh, I was there yesterday, which direction is the library?"

"It's just a few blocks to the left of the school and turn the corner it's right across the street." Yami said.

"K, thanks." I nodded my thanks. We then completed the routine with the clear the table then wash the dishes. He didn't see me off at the door this time as I left but that was fine. After all I didn't want to be thought of as a child going to school.

I walked down the path again and ignored the people gawking as I passed them. Seriously, it's like they'd never seen a person before. I walked to the highschool and then to the library where I found it, to my luck, to be opened. I walked through the doors and up to a desk where a brunette was typing on a laptop.

"Um...Exuse me?" I said, getting her attention. She looked up and blinked her violet purple eyes.

"Hello? How may I help you?" She asked kindly. Her accent was a brittish one and was full of innocence and sweetness.

"Hi. Where's the section on religious mythology and other mythology stuff? Lime on monsters or demons?"

"Oh, that. If you wait a few minutes I will take you there."

"K, I'm in no rush." I nodded and waited at the desk while she finished up whatever she was doing. Then she stood and walked around the desk.

"I'm Shelen, by the way." I said.

"I'm Kyla." She replied smiling and we shook hands then continued walking. We soon came to a large section in the library on mythology. I thanked Kyla and got to work on finding books I might find interesting. My main goal was to find winged beasts and ones with claws. I became a member of the library and checked out a few that were most useful. Then I retrned home and went straight to my room. I flipped open the first book which was on dragons and flipped through it. Most had bat-like wings and tails with spikes going down like the one in my dream. But nothing about dragons being mostly human.

I wrote down a note on this and turned to the other books. I looked in the one on winged demons. There was succubi, incubi, gargoyles, and heartless demons. Most had bat wings but no tail. Claws and fangs with human faces, but no taloned feet. There were other demons that DID have talons for feet that made them look like they were standing on the balls of their feet. They had tails, horns, and pointed ears. But no wings or claws.

I then turned to the last book in my collection. The book on vampires.

Some had wings, some didn't . Some had claws and red eyes but no tail, wings or taloned feet. No horns either. I scowled and stood up then walked over to the desk with my notes and turned on my laptop where I connected to the internet and researched the only other name I could think of.

'Demonic Vampire'.

"Here! 'Demonic Vampires are the combinitation of a vampire and a demon. More powerful than a pureblood but shunned by their fellows. They will never truely belong in either worlds no matter how much they try to. Always will be doomed to walk the earth without a true race to be from. These Hell-borne beings are rare and if one does show up, stay away from them. At all cost...' Demonic Vampires...Well that's comforting to know that my dreams are haunted by a demon vampire. Lovely."

There was a sudden knock at the door. I jumped and turned off my laptop then shut the books and hid my notes.

"Come in." I said. Yami's head poked through the crack in the door.

"Just wanted you to know that dinner's ready." He said. I nodded and stood as he retreated from the door and stood back as I came out and we walked down together.

"Yami?" I asked. He was silent, "Have you ever heard of a 'Demonic Vampire'?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked stunned.

...

(Yami POV)

I stood in front of Shelen's door and was about to knock when I heard her voice. I'm not usually one to pry but I was curious as to what she was saying.

"-Well, it's comforting to know my dreams are haunted by a demon vampire. Lovely." Came that sarcastic yet cute voice. Demon vampire? Surely she wasn't serious? I decided now was the time to knock. I did so and heard a shuffling of papers and a sharp click of something being closed. Then I heard her voice again.

"Come in!" She called from behind the door. I turned the knob and looked in. She had a laptop closed on her desk and papers and books scattered around it. I then remembered what I had come to do.

"Just wanted you to know that dinner's ready." I said. She nodded and stood then I stepped back and let her pass as she closed the door. He natural scent, a mix of a floral and lavender scent, reached my nose and I had to use all my willpower not to tackle her and take in more of that delicious scent.

"Yami?" Her voice reached my thoughts but I didn't answer.

"Have you ever heard of a 'Demonic Vampire'?"

I froze and stared ahead, stunned. Where had she heard that name?

"Yami? Are you ok?" She reached a hand up and I felt it touch my shoulder. I tensed. There was NO way I could resist now. _Forgive me, Shelen, but I can't help this._

...

(3rd Person POV)

Shelen looked up at Yami inconcern. He was tense and seemed to be in pain. But not physical, more like a feeling he was trying to fight down. She spoke again.

"Yami-"

Then was pinned against the wall on the staircase. She stared wide-eyed as he looked at her with those crimson orbs.

"I'm sorry." He said softly and huskily, "But I can't resist."

Then without a seconds warning, she felt sharp teeth in the side of her throat. She wanted to scream, to fight him, to do anything she could, but was trapped. Soon pure bliss filled her and she felt light-headed. The teeth were removed and the sucking had stopped. Now his tongue was lapping lazily over the wound and she couldn't fight a moan that escaped. It was so strange yet seemed so right. Then everything went black.

Yami pulled away as he felt Shelen fall limp in his grip. He blinked and saw that she had passed out. He hoped it was from blood-loss and not fear. But even that didn't seem too comforting.

"Oh man..." He whispered. Then he picked her up and carried her back upstairs. "This will be hard to explain."

**Chapter 4 and we now know that Yami is a vampire. **

**Yami: They knew that from the beginning when Shelen started the prologue.**

**So? Some might not know.**

**Shelen: Believe me. It was pretty clear what Yami is in this story.**

**Oh, who cares! I don't and I think this is nicer that way.**

**Yami: Whatever. You're the writer.**

**Damn straight!**

**Shelen: R & R. We'll get back to you as soon as possible. **


	6. Yami's Tale

**Not a very creative title but oh well. Here we will learn a bit more about Yami and see the innocent and less rebellious disobeydiant side of Shelen. A more child-like side of her. **

Ch. 5: Yami's Story

"Ow...My head." Shelen groaned and touched the back of her head. A major headache was forming.

"You're awake. Good."

She looked to the right and saw crimson eyes looking at her.

"Oh, Yami, hey." She said with a comical smile on her face and raising a hand in greeting. Then she paused and stared longer at him. Yami's eyes were glowing faintly and his ears were elf-like. She saw that he was also wearing an Egyptian style kilt and was sitting down. He was still in the dark so she couldn't see much of him.

"Is there a reason you're-" She then remembered the earlier event on the stairs. The being pinned to a wall, the biting of her neck, the fact Yami was apparently a vampire. Vampire...Yami was a...Vampire...

She paled and stared at him in fear. She began to shake and Yami noticed this. He got up from where he sat and forgetting a VERY important detail about his appearence with the instinct to protect his Little One, he hurried to her bed.

"Shelen, are you alright? You're burning up and paler than before!" He said and placed a clawed hand on her forehead. Wait. Clawed hand? She forced herself to look at him and nearly fainted again at what she saw. Yami stood there with his knees slightly bent because of the shape of them, like a lizard creature or an anthro that looked like he was standing on the balls of his feet. He was leaning down and supporting his weight on the edge of the bedside and the long dragon-like tail behind him was swishing now and then in anticipation. Two straight horns poked out from his golden bangs framing his face and she saw fangs barely visible behind his partly pulled back lips.

She then looked back into his eyes. Those blood red eyes and the familiar round pupils were replaced with verticle slit pupils. But they were filled with concern and worry. A want to help her. She nearly got lost in those eyes as she stared into them, nearly forgetting what was in front of her. Then she pulled herself back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just shocked is all." She finally said. The best thing to do in a situation like this is to remain calm. Yami was stunned by her answer. He thought for sure she would be like all the others that had seen him after sunset. Terrified and try to run. Perhaps she was just still in a daze.

"If you're sure." He pulled his hand back and stood straighter. She sat up more in bed and looked around. Wait a minute...This wasn't her room. The room she was in was larger and with black walls lined in red, and gold at the top and bottom. The whole room was the color theme of black and red and had a gothic look to it.

"Where am I?" She suddenly asked.

"My room." He replied. He thought he might as well keep her calm.

"Oh. I like it." She commented. He raised an elegant brow at her blunt comment.

"What? I like black and red." She defended with a pout. Yami had to will himself to keep from pouncing on her at that cute look she gave him. His less human instinct was beginning to kick in but he held back.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. Maybe he had taken a bit too much blood.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded casually. Then sat on her knees and faced him, "Now I have another question."

"Yes?"

"What are you exactly." She asked. Yami collapsed and lay in a comical pose at her blunt question and the unprepared one at that.

"What?" He asked when he recovered.

"What are you?"

"...Don't freak out if I tell you." He warned. She nodded and waited. He took a deep breath, "I am a demonic vampire." He said.

She stared wide-eyed again.

"Um...Are you going to scream or something? Cause I will leave if you-"

"So they're real? Awesome!" She squeeled.

"Eh?"

"I read up on demonic vampires earlier today I think, I don't know the time, and found some stuff on wiki."

"You got your facts from wikipedia?" Yami looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"You realize you can't trust anything on that website, right?"

"You can't?"

"What did it tell you?"

"That Demonic Vampires are demon and vampire mix and are shunned by the purebloods also that they don't have a specific spieces."

"...Ok some of that was correct." Yami concluded, "It's true that a Demonic Vampire doesn't have a specific group. And we aren't born. We're we're a vampire or a demon to begin with, they are 'merged' to become another being entirely."

"What were you? Vampire or a demon?" Shelen asked with rapt attention. He looked at her in suprise, she still wasn't afraid? Well, that wasn't entirely true. She was afraid, he saw it in her eyes. But she was keeping that fear at bay.

"I was a vampire before I was turned." Yami said.

"How did it happen?"

"You're full of questions aren't you?" He said teasingly.

"Sorry, I'm just curious about you. I wanted to know more about my first friend since coming to Domino."

Her first FRIEND? She saw him as a friend? But how could she still see him that way now? In his true nature?

"Friend?" He repeated.

"I assumed when we started talking to eachother we would be thought of as friends." She said. "Or, do you not want to be more than two people living together?"

"No, I actually like the idea of being friends. I never thought I could even be friends with a human. Expessially if they saw THIS form." He gestured to himself.

"Oh. Well, why?"

"I'm a demon that sucks blood and kills people. That is as good a reason as any for them to be scared."

"Well...I admit. I am a bit anerved, actually terrified, but I trust you." She said defiantly, "I trust you wont do any of those things. If you haven't killed me when you had plenty of oppertunities then that should be proof enough to trust you."

"Hmm, but what if I was merely waiting for the right moment? The time to strike?" He asked with an eerie edge to his tone.

"You aren't. I can see it in your eyes that you aren't going to do anything to me. Not on purpose."

He was struck dumb at her instant responce. She put that much trust in a total stranger? Or at least a close enough stranger since he had known her for about a week or so already. He smirked at her responce and leaned in again. He heard her heart beating faster and knew she was still pretty nervous.

"You would trust a demon? A creature of evil?" He whispered in her ear, one crimson eye never leaving her nervous but determined face.

"You aren't evil." She stated plainly. He moved away again with a harsh mirthless laugh.

"Ha! Perhaps you should listen to my story before jumping to conclusions about what I am and what I am not." He said. He then sat down at the foot of the bed. His tail draped over the side slightly to where the end was dangling limply. Shelen's gaze never left his face as he began to speak.

"Before I became this," He began, "I was a vampire. But I was not one to coexist with society. I was in no way tame. I would attack any human I desired for their blood. Whether it be night or day."

"But I thought that vampires couldn't go out in the sunlight?"

"Hollywood. They mess everything up." Yami explained, "Anyway, after years of my life as a pure creature, an exorcist that also delt with vampires tried to finish me off-Before you interupt though, no Holy Water, crosses, sunlight, and the whole invite a vampire in and the mirror thing are all lies. They are as normal as humans but with a thirst for blood-And I easily killed him. I don't like to brag or anything but I was a very powerful vampire. After that failed attempt to do away with me, I was left alone for many more years, left to take who I pleased. Then one day I met a boy...He was human and yet looked so much like me it was incredible. The only differences between us was he was so innocent with amethyst eyes. That and his hair didn't have streaks of blond like mine that go up.

"He found me and...I didn't kill him for some reason. I didn't know what it was but after I drank his blood, I felt different. You see with blood, vampires aquire a certain like in a particular victim. Usually they taste the fear and hate in their prey's blood and feast off of that. But the boy was...different...Like you." He pointed in her direction.

"Me?"

"Yes. Your blood did not hold that cold fear and hatred as strongly. In fact there wasn't even hatred. Some fear, yes, but no hate. I didn't understand it, but your blood is what keeps me curious. What did you feel when I fed off of you?"

"Um..." Could she tell him she felt pure bliss and ununderstandable pleasure? A want for more, as though all her pain was being taken away? "Well...It felt...Nice?"

"Nice?"

"Yeah, like...Well, it hurt, but it felt good after I got over the pain."

"I see. Well, anyway, after my encounter with the boy, he didn't stop coming to see me. He told me he had no where else to go, yet he stayed cheerful and good-natured. I learned from him and eventually I too wanted to be like him. In a way he...'tamed' me. I stopped killing for pleasure, stopped drinking human blood, and I changed. But then as time went on, the boy grew older, while I remained the youth I am now. He became an old man then one day...He didn't wake up..."

Shelen stared with mixed feelings of sorrow for the creature that sat at the end of the bed, his head down and trying to fight tears that were gathering in his eyes. She suddenly jumped up and moved closer. She then sat propped up on her knees, behind the demon and wrapped her arms around him from behind. His head shot up and he looked back at her as she tried to pour all her comfort and care out into the hug. To let him know she was there for him. He soon relaxed in her hold and placed a clawed hand on one of her pale human ones.

"Thank you..." He whispered before continuing, "It just hurt so bad to watch my first friend die. I had thought we would be able to live together, brothers forever. But then after his death, I gave him a proper burial and a funeral. Then I set out again. I had no reason to live the way I did then anymore. I had nothing left after all." He took a deep calming breath, "So after a while...I returned to my old ways. But only after my grief over-took me. I had been careless and allowed an exorcist get too close. He tried to finish me off, but instead gave me the power of a demon. My darkness was great and I did not know how to control the new power. So every night, after sunset, I would become...This." He gestured to himself again, "And kill in my grief and hatred.

"I killed so many, so easily. And now in this century I tried to lock myself away from others, to control the inner demon. To keep them safe. But someone found the house and I was in another rage so I...I killed them. Three young teenagers. I killed them without hesitation and then the people knew there was a monster in the house. They only know me for my true self. The Demonic Vampire, Yami Atemu. I never left the house by day again. And now you show up. I really only offered to share my home with someone for...Certain reasons...So when you came for some reason I was reminded of the boy from my past. I saw much innocence in you, much light, despite your sarcastic attitude and...uh...Colorful vocabulary."

"Gee, thanks." She smirked. He gave a weak smile.

"I thought maybe I could change again. For you. So I allowed you to live and I let you stay here. I wanted to befriend you before you learned who I really I am. And now you know, so tell me, do you still want to live here? Now that you know what you are living with?" He asked seriously. She thought for a moment this time, it was a hard decision. He seemed nice and she had trusted him, so why not? Sure in the past he was a killer, but she knew he could be changed. Somehow or another.

"Yes. I don't care what you are, Yami. I trust you. I fear you yes, but I trust you not to harm me." She said. He smiled a more sencere and gentle smile, his eyes softened again. Then without warning he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down to where she was sitting on his lap. She only gave a startled squeak of suprise then wrapped her arms around his neck for support. He held her securily, though.

"Good." He whispered, his hot breath touching her ear and making her blush, "I'm glad to know I have a true friend."

She stared up at him from her position on his lap and nearly blushed an even darker shade of red. Yami found this to be quite cute and as she moved her hands down to rest against his chest, he couldn't help but shiver at her cool skin temperature against his hot skin. He buried his face in her soft, sweetsmelling golden hair and stroaked it with one hand while the other still held her in place. She blushed more but remained where she was. It felt comfortable to be like that. In his arms, safe and warm. It felt right. But were these merely friendly feelings? Or did she somehow feel something stronger toward him?

**Yeah, Yami is a vampire demon. I like the idea of making im one of those, and this is probably a result of looking at a bunch of demon Atem/ Yami Yugi pictures on dA but I don't care. I might have a picture of my version of Demon Yami up on dA some time and when I do, I will send a link to my profile. **

**Some of you may know this already, but if not, the boy Yami was talking about was Yugi. In most of my stories that don't have Yugi in them as a main character, Yami will have known him in the past and I will sometimes have Yugi die of old age and in his sleep(I don't kill Baby Pandas XD) or he is older and lives somewhere else. idk. **

**Chapter 6 will be up soon enough, though. Thanks.**


	7. Atem

Bloody Love Story

Ch. 6: Atem

Yami continued to hold Shelen in his arms. It felt strange but, whenever she was around he felt at peace. Usually in his demon form he would become discusted with himself and go into a rage. But with Shelen's presence, her scent, her touch, her voice. Everything about her calmed him. For once in 5,000 years he was at peace during all hours of the day.

Sddenly he heard a soft murmur. He looked down to see Shelen was asleep again. He smiled and lightly stroked her cheek with his hand. She sighed and nuzzled into his chest at the touch. He blushed at this and decided to set her back on the bed. But she seemed to cling tightly to him again. He sighed and stood, supporting her in his arms and carried her to the pillows of the bed and set her down on the mattress, then he too climbed in and hugged her closer. All the while wondering how on Earth she could be ok with being in his presence!

Others thought he was revolting, or a being to pity. He hated when they felt pity or hate toward him, so he in return felt hate toward them. But Shelen, she felt neither hate nor pity. Her actions with the hug he had recieved from her were for comfort with the loss of Yugi, not the way his life went after. She knew he still grieved over Yugi and had tried to assure him she was there to help. Perhaps he could offer the same service to her. But first he needed to learn more about her as well.

...

Shelen awoke again to bright sunlight flooding into the room. She cracked an eye open and was greeted by a pale warm chest. She smiled and snuggled further into the chest. The owner stirred and she then decided to get up before him and make breakfast. He had been doing it for so long she decided she would do the same for him. She wriggled out of Yami's arms and snuck out of bed. That was when she noticed he was human again and...completely naked.

Shelen blushed bright crimson and snuck out of the room. When she was all the way out she buried her face in her hands in shame.

"That will be a sight that I won't be able to forget..." She muttered to herself. But for some odd reason, she didn't WANT to forget it. "No! Don't be a pervert!" she scolded herself. She then quietly made her way downstairs.

'But the poor guy hasn't been out in what? 20 years maybe? I should do something for him. Maybe I could take him out on a...Date? Well, a friendly one otta do. Maybe we could have lunch or something and...I'll think about it later right now I need to worry about breakfast!'

...

Yami awoke an hour after Shelen had. He blinked a bit and yawned then noticed Shelen was gone. This saddened him a bit, he liked the feel of her in his arms, it felt right. But then he wondered what it would be like to have her UNDER him. He smirked at that thought, thinking of her small form glistening with sweat, panting and then screaming his name-

He suddenly mentally smacked himself, blushing at the thought. It also didn't help that little mental picture in his head was causing him to go a bit hard. How could he think like that? For all he knew she could have had a boyfriend or didn't feel the same about him. She could be Gay for all he knew! Though that was highly unlikely since she clearly denied being Gay on the phone with the Angency she had talked to. Plus she didn't look much like the type to like girls. Or she could have been bi. Well whatever the case he wasn't going to force anything onto her. He would be patient.

Suddenly mouth watering aroma of bacon and ham and eggs reached his senses. He looked to the door in suprise and then it dawned on him why his Little One had left. She was making breakfast. He smiled and got out of bed then got dressed and went downstairs.

...

"Something smells good."

Shelen jumped and turned around to see Yami. He was dressed and completely human, well almost completely, vampires still looked human but they aren't. She then smiled.

"Morning, Yami." She greeted and turned back to finishing up on cooking, "You sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a long time." He replied. Half was a joke but it was mainly true. He hadn't slept once after Yugi had died. He was afraid of having torturous dreams of Yugi dying in different ways right before his eyes.

"Good. I never knew vampires could sleep though."

"We don't need to, but we can. If it's for a dream we do but ever since becoming a demon it's been harder to sleep since instict says to stay up at night.

"I see." She nodded and finished with the final egg. She then carried the last of the breakfast over to the table and they sat down. Things were silent for a while then after breakfast Yami spoke.

"Shelen, how old are you?"

"Huh? Oh, um...18, I'll turn 19 in a bit."

_18 huh, well she's old enough at least. Wait what am I thinking? _

"Wait, 18? don't you have a year left of High School?"

"I don't go to school. I stopped going a year ago."

"What happened?"

"...I-"

There was a knock at the door. Shelen and Yami looked at eachother in suprise.

"Do you have visitors?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"You are the first one in a long time."

She stood and cautiously made her way to the door. She then opened it a crack.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Ms. Pendragon, hi." It was Kyla.

"Ms. Koshkona?" Shelen opened the door the rest of the way, "What are you doing here?"

"You left this at the library yesterday." Kyla held up another book.

"Aibou, who is it?" Yami asked as he came around the corner to the hallway.

"Just a friend, Yami. She's the town librarian." Shelen replied casually as Kyla looked behind at Yami, stunned. He walked up to them to see what was going on and Shelen blushed as he looked to the book. It was another one on demonology.

"I didn't think you were into this stuff, Aibou." Yami teased.

"Oh, shut up! I like the art in these books, ok!" Shelen retorted. Yami laughed. Kyla watched the exchange in shock. She had heard that their was a monster living in the house that went by the name Yami Atem. But this man was nothing like the rumors said. Shelen even spoke to him as an equal.

"Would you like to come in. Miss?" Yami asked.

"Koshkara, but people call me Kyla, Mr. Atem." Kyla bowed.

"Just call me Yami, Kyla." Yami replied. Then with a bit more persading Kyla entered the house. Yami went to make some tea and the girls waited in the living room.

"Shelen, you actually live here? With him?" Kyla asked in hushed tones.

"Yeah, I've been living here for a week now."

"But what about the monster everyone talks about?"

"Kyla, he isn't a monster. He's just very lonely."

"You've met him?"

"Yeah, he's nice guy. And his name is Atem." Shelen decided to use Yami's last name to make up that Yami's demon form was a different person entirly. It wouldn't do to expose her house mate's secret to the public without permission.

"N-No way!"

"Yeah, he's also kinda cute." Shelen shrugged absentmindedly.

...

Yami had finished making the tea and stood behind the girls at the door to the living room as he watched them talk at the couch. He smirked when he heard Shelen's name for his demon form and blushed when she mentioned he was cute. He then decided it best to cut in.

"The tea's ready." He said and waked over as the two girls jumped and saw him walk over. He set two on the coffee table and sat in the black leather recliner near the sofa, "So what were you two talking about?"

"Shelen was telling me she met...um...Atem, the..." Kyla suddenly became shy.

"The monster? Yes, Atem usually doesn't bother the other people." Yami replied casually as he leaned back in the recliner, "Though he seems to have a thing for Ms. Pendragon, here."

Shelen blushed. She was glad at least that Yami was playing along but maybe this was going too far.

"He told me a few...things." Yami continued. Kyla stared at him wide-eyed.

"Wh-What sort of things...?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm...Well, I don't know if he would appriecate me telling people." Yami said, a small blush on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure he would kill you if I don't." Shelen muttered darkly. She didn't want Kyla to hear ANY of what 'Atem' had to say.

Klya looked at Shelen confused. Why was she acting so defencive all of a sudden? after a while of talking some more, Kyla left. After she was gone Shelen rounded on Yami.

"So, what DOES 'Atem' say about me, hmm?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a stern look on her face. Her hands were on her hips and one hip was locked to the side. It was very seductive to Yami despite her mood.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Yami."

"I think I should let Atem tell you that."

"Like he would." Shelen said sarcastically. Yami chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"You'll learn soon enough, he grinned and walked off. She glared after him and fixed her hair then muttered a few curses and returned to her room. She took the book that Kyla had given her and looked at the title.

"Demons; What to do and Where to Find Them." She read out loud. She then opened to a random page. It was on demon behavior. She laughed at the title, it felt like she was going to train Atem. She flipped through the pages and froze when she came to a certain page. 'Demon Suduction; The sexual behavior of demons'. She summoned up her courage and read the contents.

"Demons have been known to come to humans at night and seduce them in bed. Making them temporary mates and then later killing the human. The most common demon spieces to do this is the succbi and incubi. Dream demons. But other demons have been known to do this as well though most call it rape. There have been no records of a demon taking a human as their perminant mate'..."

She stopped reading at that point and closed the book quickly. It was showing very detailed drawings of demons with human faces or without, raping innocent women or men. Atem flashed though her mind at that point and she gasped, blushing.

_He would never do that...He didn't last night, I'm sure I can trust Yami. Vampire or demon._ She thought. She then picked up her book on vampires. She again opened it at a random page.

"Ways to KILL a vampire." She read. Then scowled at the book and slammed it shut. She then slammed it onto her desk and put the others on the desk on top of it. Never in a million years would she even DREAM of killing Yami. No matter what he did. She could trust him. Couldn't she...?

**I dunno. He seems kinda horny XD I made up most of the stuff she read about demons but the succubuss thing is true. **

**R & R. Thanks for the other reviews and I will update shortly. :)**


	8. Breakfast Chat

Bloody Love Story

**I'm sorry it took so long. I've got other stories I'm on and I had a few writers blocks. But I'm back. Enjoy this chapter. It's short but ok I guess.**

Ch. 7: Breakfast Chat

There was a knock at the door, Shelen groaned and got out of bed. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Yami.

"Good morning." He chuckled as she gave a yawn.

"Yeah, yeah..." She grumbled.

"Breakfast is ready."

"K, I'll be down in-" She gave another yawn, "-A few minutes."

"Alright." Yami chuckled and she shut the door.

...

(Yami POV)

It had already been a week since she started living here and a few days since she had learned what I was, yet it still felt so weird. I was so used to being alone. Eating alone, sleeping alone-In the house-just about anything. I never thought I would have company again. And the fact that she had friends that actually took the time to listen to reason before deciding to run off screaming or not, was even better.

I smiled to myself at that thought. Shelen was like Yugi in more ways than I thought. Despite her sarcastic and rebelious personality she had a good heart and was a good friend. Maybe even more. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard her door click shut and the quiet sound of her feet against the carpet. I smirked and silently left the dining room as she came in. I watched her look around for me then I attacked.

I heard that adorible squeak of suprise she makes when I suprise her as I hugged from behind. Wrapping my arms around her waist I placed my mouth near her neck. I noticed her freeze in my embrace then suprisingly she relaxed.

"Do you really have to do that?" She whined. I chuckled.

"You're cute when you're suprised." I replied. I could tell she was blushing. I let go of her and she turned to face me.

"I'm cute?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. If you want to be." I replied with a shrug. I then saw a flash of disappoinment in her eyes. Shoot, I was just teasing her. But I couldn't really tell her she was cute, it'd make things more complicated.

"So...What's for breakfast?" She changed the subject.

"The usual." I replied and pulled out her chair. She sat and I scoot it back in for her then took my place. We ate in silence again. Then I decided to try my past question again.

"Shelen?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from the piece of bacon she had only halfway in her mouth. It made her even cuter and I held in a chuckle, "Why don't you go to school?"

She swallowed and looked at me odd, then sighed and placed her arm on the table with her elbo propped up and her chin resting on her palm.

"Might as wel tell you." She sighed again, "Alright. Because of my safety."

"Pardon?" I was confused. Her safety? What was out there that would harm her?

"To tell the truth, I've been on the run for a while now." She said. I looked for a hint of a joke but she looked serious, "I don't know why, but every school I go to...Something goes wrong. Whether it's guys with guns or an agency. I haven't been able to live anywhere long before I came here. The longest I've lasted is a week before they find me. And they find me by tracking my schools."

"Why would they be after you?"

"Who knows." She shrugged, "I just know that I can't go to school anymore. I guess this means I can kiss my career plans goodbye." She sighed in defeat.

"Career plans?"

"I was going to graduate Highschool this year and move on to get through collage and become a published writer. That's before the whole 'chase the kid' routine started." She said, "It's like killer paparazzi but worse."

"Do you know who these men are?"

"Like I said, no idea. They just showed up one day and I became their human target."

"Have you tried calling the police?"

She actually laughed at that sudgestion.

"Call the police? Are you serious?" Her laugh was mirthless, I didn't like it. "No. I don't trust the authorities. They ignore the major problem and believe it to be something a detective should figure out. I trusted them once and it was the biggest mistake of my life. I will never trust them again."

"Ok." I didn't want to get further into that. I wanted her light humorous side to come back. Luckily I got my wish.

"So anyway, what're your plans for today?" She asked, brightening a bit.

"Well, same as always I guess. I normally just do a few things around the house then wander around a bit or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's kinda boring."

"Well I don't have much of a choice with what I am and all!" I pouted. She laughed, this time it was high-spirited.

"What happened to 'sunlight has no affect'?" She asked. I knew she was teasing.

"Hey, I've spent at least 100 years in here. It sounds long to you humans but it's not. If I was to go out people would suspect something.

"Uh, huh..." She nodded slowly, "So you haven't gone out in a hundred years?"

"Yes."

She suddenly stood up.

"Go get a jacket." She comanded, "We're going out."

"Out?" I was suprised by her sudden decision.

"Yup." She then started for the stairs. I blinked. Did she just say we were going on a date...?

**Short chapter but I like where I stopped it. Thanks for reviewing guys and the next chapter is about their 'date'. I didn't think the reason Shelen didn't go to school wasn't too important right now so it's not that thrilling. Also she's 18 so she was gonna go to college if she was allowed but that dream was taken when she had to move and it's not normal living with a vampire/demon so yeah. She can legally choose anyway and she just needs to find a job to pay the rent. She's got too much pride to let Yami have her stay for free.**


	9. Date part 1

Bloody Love Story

**This chapter was longer than the last. So enjoy.**

Ch. 8: Date

(Shelen POV)

Once I got to my room I frowned. Why did I say that? I'm not usually that impulsive. Maybe I just felt sorry for him for having to hide like he did. And I had said we were going 'out'. Did I just ask him on a date? I blushed at that thought. Then I giggled.

"I guess so." I giggled again then got dressed in something better. I grabbed my wallet and placed it in my back pocket again then walked down stairs to wait for Yami.

...

(Yami POV)

What to wear, what to wear! Ugh! If only one of the instincts I inherited from vampires or demons was a fashion sense instinct! I scanned the clothes in my closet, trying to find something. I then settled for a more casual outfit. No leather today.

...

(3rd Person POV)

Shelen waited patiently for Yami to come downstairs. She didn't have to wait long. He walked downstairs clad in a longsleeved black shirt, a light grey puffy vest, and a pair of jeans. He also wore boots.

"Took a break from the leather today, Yami?" Shelen giggled. He chuckled.

"Yes, I thought I'd dress as something other than a bondage slave." He teased. Shelen blushed, she had never thought he looked like a bondage slave. A hot leather-clad vampire/demon, yes. But not a bondage slave.

"Right..." She laughed nervously. Yami chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Alright, so where are we going?"

"Out."

"I know that. Do you have anywhere specific in mind?"

"well...We could start by walking around a bit then maybe get a milkshake?" She shrugged.

"Sure." Yami nodded smiling. The two then walked through the front door, out into the sunlight. Shelen glanced at Yami but he stared ahead, seemingly unfazed by the sun. She tilted her head a bit. He noticed her staring.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just making sure you don't sparkle." She replied.

"...You read Twilight didn't you." He looked at her nonchalauntly.

"Hey! It was my friend from grade school. She wouldn't leave me alone about it!" Shelen defended. Yami rolled his eyes then ruffled her hair.

"Well to be quite clear, I do NOT sparkle in the sunlight either."

"Ok, ok." She fixed her hair and they walked down the path to the gates. The streets were empty so they didn't get any unwanted stares either. Once outside the gates Yami glanced down at Shelen's hand. His fingers twitched as though debating whether or not to take it in his own but then Shelen moved away. She walked forward and he mentaly cursed his slowness.

"Hey?" She turned, "You coming?"

"Uh, yes." He quickly caught up to her. They then walked into the more busy parts of the town. They walked around a bit then came to a small cafe. They sat at a table by the window after getting a milkshake each and Shelen sipped hers quietly while Yami stared out the window. He was trying hard not to look at her.

"Um..." She set the milkshake down. Yami finally looked at her, "there's an...Egyptian exibit at the museum. We could go there and look around a bit..."

Yami remained quiet. She bit her lip.

"Or we could do something else first?" She offered. He nodded. She wanted to smack herself for being so dumb. He probably thought she was a total moron now.

The truth was that actually the vampire was afraid. Afraid of making a fool of himself in front of Shelen and making him look like an idiot. He just didn't know how to act in front of girls, being in hiding for so long had taken a lot of his public shocial skills. Plus he wasn't too thrilled about the Egypt exibit. Not because he didn't want to go, but because he knew she'd learn something he didn't want her to learn about.

The two stood and threw away the cups then began walking around again. Both silent. Shelen then looked up.

"Hey!" She suddenly exclaimed. The vampire looked to where she was pointing, "They have a Duel Monsters trading card shop!"

"You like Duel Monsters?" Yami asked her suprised.

"Yeah. I used to play it in grade school through freshman year." She nodded.

"What made you quit?"

"I didn't have time to challenge people after I had to move a lot so I stopped playing all together." She explained, "Do you play?"

"I used to." Yami nodded.

"Really? Why'd YOU quit?"

"Becoming a vampire." He replied with a hollow smile.

"What? But that was centuries ago. How can you-"

"Let's see what they have." Yami interupted her and walked in. She frowned then followed. Something told her that he wasn't going to be too eager to tell her what was going on. Or that he told her EVERYTHING in his story.

They looked through packs for a while, Shelen getting excited over some cards she had been looking for as a teenager. He glanced at her from over his shoulder and smiled fondly. She really loved the game, he could tell. Maybe he could tell her that the monsters are real some day...Nah.

After they purchased a few cards to add to their decks-Yami said he had kept his just in case-they continued their date. They went to the park where Shelen laughed out loud as Yami shooed the birds that insisted on landing on him, swearing in an ancient laguage she didn't even ask about. Then they went to the mall and did some window shopping. Shelen enjoyed the bookstore and the videogame store. Yami didn't seem very familiar with any of the games. Until she found one called 'Zombie Rising: Theme Park Addition'. A violent game where you make a character and destroy zombies. He knew the game all too well. But he didn't want to freak her out by saying he had fought the real thing, so he kept his mouth shut.

After they shopped a bit, they went to the arcade where they played a few games. yami was really good at them. He got highest score on each one, even the broken ones. He had finished a pinball game and was looking for Shelen when he saw her at another game. He took a closer look and turned pale. It was a game where you shoot demons. She seemed really into it and was even laughing. He stood silently behind her. She then noticed he was there and glanced back for a second.

"Hey, Yami." She greeted then turned back to the game. Then her eyes widened and she spun around, "Yami!"

He looked a bit sick to his stomach.

"Oh man, I am SO sorry! I forgot you're..." She stammered.

"It's alright, Aibou." Yami assured her. She would never turn a gun on HIM right? Right?

"Sorry. It's an old game my friend Jazz and I used to play after school. I forgot you're part...You know."

"Really it's fine." Yami said. She then frowned and set the plastic gun in the holder. She glanced to the back of the room where some tables were set up.

"Y'know...We could play a round of Duel Monsters to make it up?" She offered. He glanced at the table then a smirk graced his lips.

"Alright." He nodded. Then they walked over to the table. They pulled out their decks, which were in their belt pouches and sat down.

"Loser buys dinner!" Shelen said then they played the game. They played at least 5 rounds. Reaching a tie. They were in the last round. Round 6.

"This last match determines the victor!" Shelen said. Yami smirked and they played the round. Near the end Yami decided to let her win. So he descreetly played a weaker card then hers on purpose and Shelen's Shadow Bringer card beat his Keltic Guardian.

"Yes! I win, and YOU have to buy dinner!" Shelen cheered and gathered up her cards. Yami smiled at her excitement. They then left the arcade in higher spirits.

"So, you ready to go to the museum?" Shelen asked. Yami looked down a bit at that. She frowned and took his hand in hers. Giving it a reassuring squeeze, "Please?"

"A-Alright." The vampire blushed and tried not to look into her sapphire orbs. she smiled and pulled him along to the museum. They stopped in front of the entrance and Shelen glanced at him. He glanced at her and gave a brief smile before they walked in. They entered the Egyptian exibits which was to the right of the front and looked around. There was jewelry, weapons, some hyroglyphics and a mummy.

When they got to the mummy Yami felt Shelen grab his hand again and squeeze it tighter.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, looking at her. She was glaring ahead at the mummy. The coffin was opened, "If you're afraid of this-"

"No." She looked down, "It's not that...It's how cruel people can be. Displaying the body of someone in public. It's so sick."

He looked at her suprised. He had seen only Egyptians pay repsect to the dead of their land.

"It's just wrong. I mean how would YOU like being displayed after dying? Having people gawk at your decaying body." She continued looking up at him.

"I understand. I feel it is wrong as well, but there is nothing we can do about it." He told her. She nodded.

"C'mon...Looking at this poor guy makes me sick." She muttered then they walked away from the mummy. They looked in the other exibits as well. Mideavel, American, Fudel Japan. They were about to leave but something seemed to be calling to Shelen. It was odd, like a voice whispering for her to come to them. Down the stairs to the basement.

"Shelen?" Yami looked at her as she turned to the door and began decending the stairs, "Shelen, where are you going?"

She didn't answer. Yami sighed and followed her, he had a bad feeling about what was going on.

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Shelen gaped at what she saw.

"Shelen?" Yami asked causiously.

"Oh My Gosh! A giant rock!" She exclaimed. A bead of sweat appeared on the back of Yami's head.

"Um...Yes it's a giant rock..." He said akwardly. She seemed fasinated by the rock. Then she spotted another one.

"Oh My Gosh! Another giant rock!" She pointed to the rock. Yami was becoming worried his housemate had lost her mind. She hurried over to the other 'giant rock' she had called it and studied it. She suddenly frowned.

"Yami." She sounded serious. Yami looked over at her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why is there a picture of YOU carved on this rock?" She turned to glare at him, pointing at the rock. Yami followed her finger to where it pointed and gasped. There on the wall, carved into the rock, was a carving of him wearing a tunic and jewelry facing a man in Egyptian priest clothes. He could only stare.

**I used the date in YuGiOh with Tea and Yami for this chapter. I know nothing abot dates so I used it to make sense. I also used the 'Giant Rock' joke from 'YuGiOh!:The Abridged Series' by LittleKuriboh. Also the story Yami told Shelen before was only half accurate.**

**I HAD to do the Twilight joke. If a vamp don't burn then it's gotta be Twilight XD**

**R & R. Learn more soon. Thanks.**


	10. Date Part 2

Bloody Love Story

Ch. 9: Date; Part 2

Yami gulped as Shelen looked at him accusingly.

"Well...Um..." He scratched back of his neck nervously. Her glare entensified.

"I'm listening." She growled. He knew something and she wanted to know what. Yami sighed.

"That is Pharaoh Atem, the king of Egypt from 5,000 years ago." Yami said.

"Alright. Why does he look like yo-" She then seemed to realize something, "You lied to me!"

"Yes." He nodded. No point denying that some of his story was false.

"Why?"

"I didn't think you would like the real story."

"Dude, I was able to handle being near you as a demon AND I didn't freak out when you drank my blood. I don't think the truth is worse than this." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her weight on one foot, one hip locked to the side and a frown on her face. It took all Yami's will power not to take her rigt there with that sexy pose. She may not have noticed what it was doing to him because she only made it look more atractive when her frown turned into a pout.

"Alright. I'll tell you about it..." He sighed. She was about to speak again but he held up his hand in a way of saying for her to be silent, "AFTER our date."

She pouted again but nodded.

"Fine." She muttered begrudgingly. Yami then led her away from the 'Giant Rocks' as she had taken to calling them, and out of the museum. It was still a bit early for dinner so Yami sudgested they go to a movie then get dinner.

"Do you feel uncomfortable about any specific types?" He asked as they stood in line.

"No," She shook her head, "Just nothing sappy, too friendly, or anything like that."

"Alright." Yami nodded and looked to the list. They had a choice between a horror movie, a love story, or something called 'Hachiro' **(A/N: I forget the name of that movie. The one about the dog that had a master who he waited to come home, then the guy died and the dog remained faithful. I haven't seen it so I dunno a lot, but I heard someone say the ending.). **He glanced back at his date and saw her just staring off into space. He looked to where she was looking and saw a 3D pop-up muro of something called 'How to Train Your Dragon'**(A/N: Heck Yeah! lol),** with a birdlike dragon and a black cat and dog-like dragon with some kid with freckles on it's back. Shelen was looking at it with a faint smile on her face.

"Have you seen that movie?" Yami asked.

"Yeah," She nodded, turning away from it, "About 5 times since it came out." **(A/N: True story. I saw it at least 3 or 4 times while it was still in theaters.) **

"Really?" He looked suprised.

"Yep. It really makes you feel like you're flying."

"Interesting..." He smirked and thought about what she had said. Maybe he could make her dream come true. Take her flying some day. When they got to the ticket booth, Yami bought the tickets and they entered the lobby.

"So, which movie is it?" Shelen asked.

"You'll see." Yami replied. She frowned and looked at him.

"If it's a horror film, don't expect me to cling to you like a whimpy school girl."

"It's not a horror film." Yami assured her with a chuckle. He then led her to the theater they were to be in and handed the man the tickets. Shelen glanced at the overhead where the title would be displayed and raised an eyebrow at his choice. She then shrugged and they walked in. They sat down and stared at the screen that was showing the ads before the movie would start.

"So..." She looked at him. He looked at her, "Do you even like these kind of films?"

"Yes." He nodded, "Why do ask?"

"No reason. Just thought you'd be the kind that watched things with explosions, gore, and deaths. You look like one of those 'I'll Kill You' guys."

Yami stared at her. Then he burst out laughing. She blushed and looked away. He finally calmed down and looked to his embarrassed friend.

"I really look like one of those guys?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Well...Yeah."

"I try to avoid bloody movies actually."

"Why?"

"Because," He leaned toward her and she blushed more, "I might get tempted to make a meal out of you." He whispered huskily.

If it was possible, Shelen's face grew even redder. She felt like smacking him, kissing him, or talking about it. She chose the latter.

"You already have you know." She said forcefully.

"Yes, but not in THAT way." He grinned mischiviously, showing his perfect white teeth and those sharp twin fangs. Shelen gave a shiver. Not of fear but of something she wasn't sure she wanted to feel. To her luck the movie started and they turned their attention to the screen.

...

Yami laughed out loud as Shelen whiped her eyes and glared at him, bottom lip trembling.

"Y-Yami! I w-will kill you for that!" She yelled, trying to get herself to stop her choked sobs. Yam stopped laughing and pulled her into a hug again, he had done so when the movie had ended and let her cry freely, when she had recovered she had been very pissed off at him.

"I'm sorry, Aibou." He said, rubbing her back gently and trying to sooth the emmotianally traumatized girl. She grudgingly accepted the hug.

"I swear, if you EVER take me to a movie like THAT again, I will find a way to kill you!" She threatened.

"But, Aibou," Yami whined with a pout, "You look so cute when you cry."

"Stop calling me that!" Shelen growled, "The last thing we need is people getting the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea of what?"

"Us." She replied shortly. People were giving them odd looks and some girls giggled a bit.

"What? We're just two friends on a date. What's so bad about that?"

"You seemed like the expert of THOSE hints earlier. They might think we're...You know."

"What? Bed-mates?" Yami guessed. He knew EXACTLY what the observers were thinking. And he knew what Shelen was refering to. So he was humoring her a bit, to see how far he could go in his teasing before she hit him. Where she hit him he didn't want to know.

Shelen's face burned crimson and she looked away, burrying her face in her hands in shame as people stared and whispered.

"Let's go get something to eat now..." Shelen pleaded. Yami oblidged and they went to a nearby 'Burger World'. Shelen was still blushing and Yami was really wnjoying her misery. He loved to tease her.

"Oh come on, Aibou." He chuckled, "I was only teasing."

"Shut. Up." She said where her face was burried in her arms and resting on the table. Yami chuckled again and pat her soft hair.

"How can I make it up to you?" He asked, he wanted her to cheer up. Despite his teasing, he wanted her in a good mood before he had to explain things.

"Start by dropping dead." She snapped then let her head fall onto her arms again. Yami smirked.

"I'm already dead you know." He said quietly so as not to attract attention.

"Fuck off." She snapped and glared at him. When their food got there, they ate in silence. After eating Shelen seemed in a better mood.

"Feeling better?" Yami asked. She nodded silently.

"Look, I'm sorry about teasing you." He said.

"It's fine, really." She muttered, "I just...Hate being seen like that."

"Like what?"

"Like a blubbering baby. Some emmotional kid. I hate crying and this is one of my weaknesses. I can't stand to see animals or anyone close to me, die. Anyone else...I don't really feel for them. I can't sympothize with them and I don't feel the slightest remorse of pity."

"Shelen, it's ok to cry sometimes. It shows you have a good heart."

"Don't get all mushy on me, Yami." Shelen snapped. Yami chuckled. He then glanced out the window and scowled.

"We should get back before it gets dark." He said and took her by the hand again. She nodded and they stood then left the restraunt, having already payed. They quickly waled back to the house and through the door. Once through the door Yami leaned against it and placed a hand over his face.

"Hey. You alright?" She asked. He grit his teeth as though in frustration or pain and looked up at her. His eyes were slit-pupiled.

"Shelen," He sounded serious, "I may need to feed off of you again."

"What?" She stared at him stunned.

"Your blood kept me sane last time, I need it please!"

"A-Alright..." She only had time to say that before he had her pinned to the wall near the door. He moved her hair back and she pushed the choker up higher, revealing her milky skin underneath, "Go for it."

He looked at her one more time before he moved his mouth to her neck and kissed it once. Sucking on the sensetive skin and licking it. She moaned and then felt sharp fangs pierce her skin. Blood trickled down her neck and the sucking sound continued. She placed her hands on his head and pushed him further to her neck, becconning him to take more. He finally pulled his head back and licked the remaining blood then kissed the flesh once more and pulled away.

"Thank you." He said. She nodded, feeling a bit faint and fell forward into his arms. He caught her just as the shadows surrounded him, concealing the tranceformation. When they dissappeared, the demon stood in Yami's place. He looked down at Shelen still in his arms and his firey red eyes softened a bit. He smiled and picked her up bridal-style taking her back to her room.

"We really are grateful, little one." Atem whispered as he brushed a few strands of her hair out of her eyes. She stirred a bit in her sleep and Atem left her room. He then returned to Yami's room to sort out his thoughts.

**Could Atem be his own person perhaps? Who knows.**

**Yami: This isn't going to be another messed up threesome is it?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Shelen: Oh joy...**

**Atem: Great. I'm a demon again.**

**Yami: Better than being a vampire.**

**Atem: But vampires are awesome! Unless they sparkle.**

**Yami: I am not Gay!**

**Atem: You pointed that out with your perverted words during your date.**

**Yami: *sticks up middle finger at Atem***

**Atem: Touche.**

**Shelen: R & R.**

**Me: Tell me if I SHOULD make Atem a different person. Or wait. Eather way, I wanna hear your thoughts! ^^**


	11. Job

Blood Love Story

Ch. 10: Job

Shelen awoke the next morning with a sore in her neck.

"Ow!" She whined, rubbing the mark where Yami had bitten her, "Oh, that's right...I let Yami bite me again."

She sighed and got out of bed then went to her bathroom to get ready for the day. She decided she would go to see Kyla at the library and ask for a job there. The two had become good friends in the time Shelen had met her and had come by once in a while. Shelen was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a nock at the door. She set her brush down and retied her hair then went to open the door. Yami stood there again.

"Oh, hey." She greeted with a smile.

"Good morning." He nodded, "Is your neck sore?"

"How did you-"

"I know from experience that it hurts after a while. I have something to numb the pain if you want."

"Sure." She nodded and they walked downstairs together. Yami went to the cabinet and pulled out a small bottle with a syrum in it.

"Here," He handed her the liquid painkiller, "It should help the pain. The mark will go away in time."

"Alright." She nodded and took the medicine. She didn't feel any different but it would take time before it worked. "Thank you."

"No problem." He shrugged, then went to make breakfast.

They ate breakfast quietly then Shelen spoke.

"I'm going to the library today to ask Kyla if I can have a job." Shelen explained.

"Alright," Yami nodded, "Then I guess you still think you need to pay for living here?"

"Yes." She replied firmly, "You are allowing me to live here and I am repaying you with this. I wont let you give me the 'free stay' crap. I have to earn things in life."

"Alright, alright." Yami put his hands up in defence, "Just saying."

"I know, but I don't want to burden you more."

"Shelen, you aren't a burden. In fact you are from a burden to me."

She blushed at his kind smile. Then she coughed and got up.

"I should be going." She said and took her plate over to the sink.

"Yes, of course." Yami muttered, blushing a bit as well then also standing to take his plate to the sink. He then saw Shelen off at the door and she said she'd hopefully be back by 5 at the most. She then walked through the door. Once it was closed Yami sighed and turned to wash the dishes.

...

Shelen walked down the path and then through the gates, she walked back to the library and found Kyla.

"Shelen," Kyla looked suprised, "What brings you back here?"

"What? Can't greet a friend?" Shelen teased.

"Sorry," Kyla said sheepishly, a bashful smile on her face, "But still what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you could get me a job. I was hoping to find a way to work here."

"A job? Sure," Kyla walked out from behind the counter, "Let me talk to my boss first."

Kyla left to go talk to the owner of the library and came back with a middle aged man.

"Shelen, this is my boss, Mr. Hitoro. Mr. Hitoro, this is Shelen, she's a friend of mine that cmes in er sometimes."

"So, you want a job, huh?" The man asked. He looked strict and his voice was gruff.

"Yes, sir." Shelen nodded.

"Alright. So, what are you good at?"

"Um...I'm ok with oganization and I do good with the computer. I used to work in the school library as a vollinteer." Shelen counted off the things she could do.

"Very well, you can start with a trial. Start by restacking the shelves then working the checkout desk. I only hire the best and if you don't seem fit for this job, you can forget it."

"Yes sir."

Shelen was shown what she needed to do. She began by restacking shelves and found it to be fairly easy since she had been going to the library a lot and had familiarized herself with the different sections. Then for added measure she cleaned the shelves and the books.

After that she went to the front desk. Hitoro examined the shelves for anything out of place and was amazed to see them all perfectly lined. He was shocked at how well she was doing and at this rate he would be forced to give her a job. She greeted people with a smile and helped them with their trouble finding books. But Hitoro was still stubborn. He had to find something out of place.

"Still too slow." He said. She worked harder than ever but each time Hitoro managed to find an exuse. Shelen became impatient.

"Mr. Hitoro." She addressed him. He turned to her and saw her standing there, determination in her eyes, "How 'bout this. We will play a little game. If I win, you have to give me a job. If you win, I wont come here for anything but to get books."

"Alright then." Hitoro turned around, "What do you have in mind."

"I have been through this entire library and I have learned all it's secrets. You hide this coin inside here somewhere and I will look for it. Give me an hour to find it then if I fail I will leave the library."

"Very well," Hitoro nodded and Shelen handed him the collectors coin, "Stay here while I hide it."

It took half an hour but Hitoro hid the coin and called Kyla's phone.

"You can start looking now." Kyla informed. Shelen nodded and stood there with her hands in her pockets. Thinking.

'Let's see...If I was Hitoro, I would hide the coin somewhere I wasn't alllowed to go. A place only he could go...'

She wandered around the library. She knew he wouldn't hide it in a book, or in the bathrooms, or even outside. After half an hour, she figured it out.

"I got it!" She exclaimed and hurried to the one place in the library only employees were allowed. The manager's office. The door burst open and Shelen stood there, determined and with one hand still in her pocket.

"What are you-" Hitoro demanded.

"I know where the coin is, Mr. Hitoro." Shelen said.

"How-"

"You kept it somewhere that can only be reached by you. Knowing that no one else would dare come here." She walked up to his desk, "I know where it is."

She then picked up the large book on the desk. She set it spine down and pulled it open. There inside was the coin, being used as a bookmark. She took the coin and looked to the clock.

"I win." She said. He glared at her.

"So, I get the job."

"Fine." He then let a smile come to his face. Shelen raised an eyebrow.

"I like you, young lady." He said.

"What?"

"Only Kyla was able pass that challenge other than yourself. The only other to challenge me to a game. It takes confidence and courage to do so. I have a feeling we'll get along fine."

Shelen smiled back.

"Thank you sir!" She said.

"Be back here tomorrow at 9:00 AM sharp." Hitoro told her.

"I will." She nodded and left the library after Kyla and her celebrated briefly. Shelen hurried back to the house and through the door. Once through the door she turned and locked it. Then she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind.

"We missed you, Little One." The owner of the arms whispered. Shelen smiled, not noticing the plural term. She turned in the arms and was about to greet Yami only to be suprised to see him in his demon form.

"I thought-" She was about to say but then froze when she heard another voice.

"Shelen? Is that you?" Then Yami walked into the room. Vampire Yami, pale skinned and dressed in what he was wearing that morning. He noticed demon Yami and froze. Then all Hell broke loose.

**I decided to go with Atem being his own person in this. It's what I get for reading Mobiumshipping. Oh well. So yeah, Atem's a demon, Yami's a vampire. Hell has been unleashed XD**

**Also the library thing was to show Shelen's more gaming side. She wont turn down a challenge, no matter what it is.**

**Atem: So I AM in this story. Good.**

**Yami: But you're a demon.**

**Atem: So? *grabs Shelen from behind again and hugs her***

**Shelen: *blushes***

**Yami: *growls* Let. Go. Of Her. Now!**

**Atem: *sticks tongue out at Yami* Make me!**

**Me: R & R. I'll get back to you all soon.**


	12. Truth

Bloody Love Story

**Last time Shelen discovered 2 Yami's. What could this mean?**

Ch. 11: Truth

Vampire Yami gave a yell of anger and ran at demon Yami. Demon Yami let go of Shelen and dodged vampire Yami's punch. Shelen ran to a wall and backed against it in fear.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" Vampire Yami demanded.

"I was merely welcoming Shelen home." Demon Yami replied.

"You are supposed to stay UPSTAIRS during the day!"

"But it's boring up there! Plus you get all the time with Shelen!" Demon Yami whined and then gave a pout.

"It's for your own go-"

"Hey!"

Both turned to the source of the voice. Shelen was staring between them in fear.

"What is going on here?" She demanded.

"Shelen, I can explain-" Vampire Yami tried to say.

"You have been lying to me about being part demon?"

"No, I haven't been lying to you. Well...Not entirely."

"Then tell me what's going on!"

"Calm down and we will."

"Fine."

They made their way into the living room and sat down. Shelen sat on the loveseat, Yami in a recliner, demon Yami on the audamin for a reading chair because of his tail.

"Alright, ask your questions." Yami said.

"Ok, first off, what do I call you? I mean is your name really Yami or something else?"

They stared at her then laughed.

"What?" She pouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Yami chuckled, "Yes, I am Yami. It's what I was called since becoming a vampire."

"And you are..." She turned to the demon.

"Atem. That's what they call me." Atem replied he too had gotten over his laughter.

"Ok...Next question," She continued, "How come you acted like you were the same person?"

"Actually, we ARE the same person in a sense." Atem said.

"How?"

"It's in the real story." Yami said.

"Do tell." She crossed her arms over her chest and crossed her legs, an impatient look on her face.

"Alright then..." Yami sighed, "Where to begin..."

"Start with the beginning."

"Well...It all started back in Ancien Egypt. You saw the hieroglyphics so you get the idea. There was a Pharaoh who ruled Egypt. One day the Shadows came and the Pharaoh took it upon himself to rid the world of the shadows. But at a price." Yami paused. She didn't seem to have questions, "So, in order to rid Egypt of the darkness, the Pharaoh had to take the darkness and place it on himself. Turning him into a monster.

"The Pharaoh became a vampire, and in this also became evil, he slaughtered and fed off of his people. The darkness consumed him and his heart. He feared no one and was feared by all. There were people that tried to kill him of course, exorisists and saints. They failed. A while later the Pharaoh tried to stop himself from his slaughter, to keep what was left of his old self, he went into hiding to rid himself of his inner darkness. But it was too much for him and he lost himself completely." Yami took a breath.

"A while later, a mage came to the Pharaoh, she wished to help him, to rid him of the darkness-This was after meeting Yugi and then losing him to death-the Pharaoh at first tried to kill the mage, having gone too far back into the darkness, but she wasn't like the others he had faced. She had light on her side. Hikari."

"Wait," Shelen spoke, "Hikari? How can someone have light?"

"Hikari was the name of the wolfdra spirit, Hikari. The only thing that can destroy the darkness."

"Oh, ok..."

"Anyway, Hikari was strong and fought against the Pharaoh. But, in the end instead of killing the Pharaoh, she spared his life. He was in her dept so he again learned to trust. The others of her kind however, did not like this. That was when one exorsist ambushed them. He tried to kill the Pharaoh with a purification circle. The ritual went wrong when the mage tried to fight the exosist off. He killed her, the darkness returned, and the demon was created."

Silence fell. Then it was Atem's turn.

"In the process, the Pharaoh split in half. One half the walking dead, the other a creature of darkness. They changed their names and changed their ways. After getting revenge the demon and the vampire went in to hiding again and agreed to never attack a human again. They used the name Yami Atem as a cover up and have lived here ever since."

"Wow...So you used to be one person. Now you are two seperate people." Shelen tried to make sense of things. They nodded, "Weird..."

She then felt a hand cup her cheek, she looked up and saw Atem gazing at her intently, as though studying her.

"You look the same as you did 300 years ago." He said.

"Wha-" Shelen tried to say.

"Atem," Yami gave a warning tone. Atem turned to look at him, "You can't expect her to remember. She's a reincarnation."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Shelen shook her head, "REINCARNATION?"

"It's the only explaination. Your looks, your blood, why people are after you."

"Well how do you know? This mage sounds like one of those Japanese warriors of the fudel time. And I am pretty sure most Japanese people have BLACK hair. Not BLOND." Shelen protested.

"Look, our guess is that you are being followed because these people know about who you are and that you might have a connection to us." Yami sighed, "See, there are still some out there that aren't too pleased with a demon and a vampire living in a small town. They think we might turn loose and attack the humans."

"That's a comforting thought..." Shelen muttered sarcastically.

"Really?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

'Those two may be the same person split in half but one things for sure...Atem is weird and Yami is...A little less weird.' She stared at the two monsters.

"Any more questions?" Atem asked.

"I still think the whole mage thing is a bit farfetched but I do have one mre question."

"Yes?" Both asked at the same time.

"Ok so...That night I learned what you guys were, I talked with Atem didn't I?"

They nodded.

"Then I woke up with Yami, right?"

Another more unsure nodd from both.

"My question is, how?"

"Pardon?" Yami asked.

"I woke up the next morning and Yami was sleeping near me in his bed...And you were..."

"I know. But that's because-" Yami tried to say but Atem beat him to it.

"Yami sleeps nude."

Yami blushed. Shelen also blushed. Yami then glared at Atem.

"Ok...I get it now..." Shelen took a deep breath, "So now that I know your secret will I be seeing you both around now?"

"Only if you feel comfortable with both of us around." Atem replied.

"Hey, I'm friends with both of you right? I want us to act like friends more."

The two men stared at her. She actually still thought of them as friends? After they lied to her? Kept secrets from her? After learning Atem was a different person?

"I guess that's alright. What do you think, Yami?" Atem turned to Yami. Shelen also looked to her vampire friend. Yami sighed.

"I guess so." He said with a small smile. Shelen cheered and got up.

"Great! I'm gonna start making dinner!" She then left the room**(A/N:Shelen and Yami take turns cooking usually since Yami is up earlier than Shelen he does breakfast and they do whatever for lunch then Shelen usually does dinner. Actually it transitions from days, like every other day Shelen does breakfast Yami dinner, you get the point.)**.

Yami turned to Atem with a stern stare. Atem noticed.

"What?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"You need to behave yourself around her." Yami said with a glare.

"You think I would eat Sana's reincarnation?"

Yami nodded.

"Well I wont. This may be our one chance of becoming normal." Atem growled.

"We can never truly be normal, Atem..." Yami shot back bitterly. Then the smell of food reached their sensetive noses. Then they were called into the dining room for dinner. Shelen stood at the table still wearing an apron and looking even cuter to the boys.

"I had to make extra now that Atem's going to be eating with us." She explained and they all sat down. Atem sat on the other side of Yami while Shelen sat in her usual spot.

"Yay! I can finally try Shelen's cooking!" Atem cheered as he pulled up his chair. Yami rolled his eyes and Shelen smiled. Then they began to eat. Shelen waited for the boys to eat first and was a bit suprised that Atem could even lift a utinsle with his clawlike hands.

Both took their first bite and Atem froze, wide-eyed. Yami and Shelen looked at the demon and Shelen looked nervous. She knew Yami enjoyed her cooking, otherise he wouldn't eat it, but Atem may have different tastes.

"I-Is it good?" Shelen asked. Atem didn't answer. Shelen gulped and decided to eat her own meal.

"This is the BEST food I have EVER tasted!" Atem suddenly said. Shelen looed up.

"It is?"

"Yes! It's even better than the food we used to eat as one person back in Egypt! Yami, I can see now why you likeher doing the dinner!"

"Something wrong with my cooking?" Yami looked slightly offended.

"Yours is ok," Atem did the 'in the middle' hand gesture, "But Shelen's is perfect!" He gave her a thumbs up.

"Glad you like it." Shelen smiled with a small sweatdrop from the demon's enthusiasm. He acted nothing like demons did in the stories she had read.

"I feel so loved." Yami said bitterly. She looked at him and smiled.

"I like your cooking, Yami," She assured him, "It's better than any other cooking I've tried."

Yami smiled back. "Thanks, but he's right, your cooking is the best."

"Have you concidered working somewhere where you could cook?" Atem asked her.

"I used to work in my mom's cafe back in my hometown." She replied, "I had to know how to cook if I was to help out."

"What was the cafe called?" Yami asked.

"'Silver Bay Cafe'." She replied.

"Catchy title." Yami nodded in amusement.

"She was gonna call it 'Dragon Eye Cafe' or something but stuck with 'Silver Bay' because of this wall painting of a bay with silver water."

"Where was this cafe?"

"Tokyo. A little ways near the edge by the sea."

"Maybe someday we could visit."

"If it's still running." She sighed, "Mom's gettin' older and soon she wont be able to take care of it anymore. But it's fine. The place wasn;t very popular anyway."

They then ate in silence the rest of the meal. After dinner Shelen cleared the dishes and Yami bade the two others goodnight then went to his room. That left Shelen and Atem alone.

"So...Do you sleep or..." She suddenly felt kind of akward. Like when she had first met Yami.

"Not usually but sometimes. Like..." He trailed off. She nodded slowly.

"Well, I'm going to bed now. 'Night, Atem." She waved to him slightly then walked as slowly up the stairs as she could while hurrying so as not to look suspisious then when she shut the door behind her she sighed and slumped against the wall.

"Oh boy...Now I have to live with TWO guys...Life just get's better and better..." She muttered bitterly then pushed off the wall and got dressed for bed.

**Atem and Yami. The story is kinda cliche with the Pharaoh saving the people from the evil by placing it aupon himself. Yeah, I didn't have anything better so I did that. But there is still the problem of Shelen and her dislike in men. She was able to get used to Yami before, but now with Atem around, I dunno...She may go nuts! XD Also I now have an explaination for the stalking men with guns! They are after Hikari!**

**Yami: This is also cliche you know.**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Yami: In 'Night of the Beasts' there were men after the main character because of a wolf spirit and were trying to kill this guy that was posessed by a demon.**

**Me: Hey! My story has a WOLFDRA! NOT a wolf! And the demon was evil! Atem isn't evil! I mean look at him! *gestures to demon!Atem***

**Atem: *still hugging Shelen and wagging his tail happily(is he a demon or a dog? XD)***

**Shelen: *A bit dazed***

**Yami: *growls* I told you to let go of her!**

**Atem: *growls back* Mine! *takes on possesive child act***

**Yami: She isn't yours!**

**Me: *to reader(s)* R & R. Be back soon ^^ And this is another love triangle. lol**


	13. Of Thieves and Perverts

Bloody Love Story

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's chapter 12 and we'll see a more playful side of Atem.**

**Shelen: Playful isn't the right word.**

**Yami: Well they'll wait and see what happens.**

Ch. 12: Of Thieves and Perverts

The next morning Shelen got up early again. It was her day to make breakfast again and she had to make extra now that Atem was going to be around the house more. She got dressed and peaked out into the hall. No sign of Yami, so he must have still been asleep. She then quietly closed the door behind her and carefully made her way down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and got out what she was to use to make breakfast.

"Ok...Now what should I make today..." She muttered to herself, tapping her chin in thought. She decided to go with the classic omlet, hashbrowns, and toast. So she got to work on preparing the meal. She did not notice the figure at the doorway watching her. Suddenly she gasped and felt strong arms wrap around her middle again. She then relaxed knowing it was either Yami or Atem. Wait...Yami or Atem? Why was she cool with that?

"Something smells good." Came the voice belonging to the owner of the arms. She blushed a bit as she felt the person behind her bury his face in her hair.

"It's just breakfast." She replied.

"I wasn't talking about the breakfast." Came the voice again, it was right near her ear. she shivered and her curiousity got the better of her so she glanced down to check and see who was hugging her. Tan arms were wrapped around her. It was Atem.

"Good morning, Atem." She smiled, relieved to know it was defenitly one of the boys.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"I slept fine. Did YOU sleep?"

"Yeah," He moved his head so it rested on her shoulder near the crook of her neck, "Not as well as the night I slept with you."

She blushed again at his words. She had almost forgotten she had fallen asleep the night she learned Yami was a vampire and thought he was also a demon. So she had been talking to Atem.

'Yami must have been too ashamed to talk to me himself then...' She thought saddly.

"Well, breakfast is almost ready." Shelen told the demon. Atem nodded then before he removed his arms he gave her a short kiss on the cheek. Her eyes widened in shock then he pulled away and exited the room. She placed a hand to where he had kissed her and blushed more.

"What was that about..."

...

At breakfast the three sat and ate. Yami was silent and polite as usual. Atem complimented her cooking skills again after tasting the food. Shelen just smiled and nodded her thanks to the compliment. After breakfast Shelen gave a hasty goodbye to the two monsters and rushed out the door. Yami and Atem stared after her until she was gone.

"I can see why you kept her around." Atem said as he glanced at Yami. The vampire looked at his other half questioningly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Atem snorted.

"You like her."

"So what." Yami growled baring his fangs.

"Oh, I'm so terrified." Atem said sarcastically. He then smirked, "You like Sheely."

"Sheely?"

"Nickname for her." Atem shrugged.

"You barely started talking to her as an equal and already you gave her a nickname?"

"Yeah."

"I will never understand you, Atem."

Yami stood and gathered the plates while Atem remained sitting.

"So, do you like her?" Atem asked. Yami was silent.

"I knew it." Atem smirked.

"Shut up." Yami snapped. Atem laughed.

"So what if I like her? Not like she feels the same way." Yami said bitterly. Atem stopped laughing and frowned.

"You heard about her discomfort with men right?" Yami asked the demon. Atem nodded.

"Yeah," He nodded, "Why is that?"

"She never told me." Yami replied curtly.

"No need to be snappish." Atem muttered.

"There is a perfect reason. You are asking me to get inot her business. You want to know what's going on, ask her yourself!" Yami then set the dishes in the sink as carefully as he could in his anger-suprisingly not cracking the plates-and stormed out of the room. Atem stared after his other half in concern.

"And I thought I had the temper..." He muttered then left the room as well to go to his own room.

...

Shelen worked in the library all day. She worked hard and Hitoro liked her. He trusted her and left her in charge. Kyla didn't mind, she had never been as good as Shelen was in the department of bookkeeping.

"You're really good at this, Shelen." Kyla complimented.

"Thanks, Ki." Shelen smiled.

"Ki?" Kyla repeated.

"Nickname. Is that ok?" Shelen asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." Kyla nodded with a smile. After Shelen's shift had ended she went home. On her way though, someone snatched her wallet from her back pocket. She whirled around and saw a person in a beishe trench coat running away with Shelen's wallet. Shelen growled and ran after the thief like any senseble person would.

"Hey!" She yelled as she caught up with the thief. The person was shocked to say the least as Shelen caught up so the thief darted into an allyway. Shelen ran after the person and soon made a running leap and pounced the thief. She was suprised by her strength and height but left that matter alone for the time.

"You got a lotta nerve stealing from someone kid." Shelen growled and pulled the hat the thief was wearing off to reveal beautiful long firery cherry red colored hair. The person the hair belonged to glared up at Shelen with brown eyes that held mischief and playfullness. If it weren't for the hateful look in those eyes, Shelen would have thought that the woman looked like a fox-girl.

"Let me up so I can fight you like a man!" The other woman yelled as she strugged under Shelen.

"Hmm...Nope." Shelen grinned at the other woman. She guessed the thief thought Shelen was a guy. Just like a lot of people she had met. Fear seemed to flash through the other woman's eyes at that responce.

"Then what'll you do to me you perverted bastard?" She demanded. Shelen smirked. She would teach this thief a leason.

"Oh, not much. Maybe beat you up a bit. Cut you. Then call the police."

The woman was shaking a bit now. Shelen was suprised to see the woman look away.

"Go ahead. I got nothin' else." The woman spat. Shelen frowned. She then sighed and grabbed her wallet. She pocketed the wallet and got off of the other girl but kept her down with one foot.

"Relax, I'm not a guy. I'm just a hard working girl like you trying to earn a living. Here." Shelen handed the girl two 5's, "Go spend this on whatever you like. Don't do this again or you'll regret it."

She then got off of the other girl and the woman scrambled to her feet and snatched the two 5's up and glared at Shelen.

"Why are you giving this to me?" She asked.

"You need it more than I do." Shelen replied simply then walked away, leaving the other girl to stand there stunned. She held the dolloar bills up and then pocketed them. She was about to say thank you but Shelen was gone.

...

When Shelen got back in the house she looked around. It was fairly quiet. Maybe too quiet. She cautiously walked into the hallway and then to the livingroom. No one was there. She sighed in relief then sat down on the couch and slumped down with legs apart and arms resting on the back of the couch. Her head was also resting back against the back of the couch as well. She didn't notice one of the other residents of the house was watching her from a doorway. He smirked and slowly walked toward her.

She opened her eyes halflidded and looked into slit pupiled crimson eyes. She then closed her eyes again and they snapped open again as she sat up and stared wide-eyed as Atem stared at her in amusement. She yelped and backed up a bit, realizing that Atem was leaning over her both hands on either side of her on the couch.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She demanded as she blushed. He just smirked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you always sit like that?" He asked, indicating to her earlier position.

"N-No! Just when I'm relaxing!" She defended and glared at him, still red in the face.

"Right." His smirked widened then he leaned in more and their foreheads touched as he looked deeper into her dark sapphire eyes, "Well, be careful when you do that next time. That position is rather..._Arousing_." He whispered the last part in her ear. Shelen blushed. Then there was a sudden slap sound and Atem stood up straight, wide-eyed and with a red mark on his cheek. Shelen took this as an oppertunity to jump off the couch and run upstairs to her room. She slammed the door behind her and stood with her back against it, breathing heavily and still blushing. She then slumped down to sit on the floor against the door and glared at the floor.

**Hehe. I'm so evil.**

**Atem: She slapped me.**

**Yami: You deserved it.**

**Shelen: You were being a pervert!**

**Atem: I was just-**

**Shelen: Perv-Ert.**

**Atem: *pouts***

**Better luck next time Atem. R & R people and those of you who didn't guess this, the thief was actually Jazz. I'll update soon.**


	14. Forgiven

Bloody Love Story

**Yay! I've updated it! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I was having trouble figuring out what happens after Atem's moment of stupidity.-**

**Atem: I resent that!**

**Shelen: There is no way to. You were a pervert and I was showing you what happens to perverts.**

**Atem: *sigh* I can't clear my name can I?**

**Yami, Shelen, Yugi, Kaze, and me: Nope.**

**Atem: *sulks in a corner***

**-Also, someone asked if Atem had a human form. Since I don't want to explain it through the story I shall explain now;**

**Yes, Atem can become human, he can change forms at will like Yami can use his fangs when ever he wills them. Usually for dinking blood though Any other questions on that I shall answer through a private message. Now on with the story!**

Ch. 13: Forgiven

The next morning at breakfast the three residents of the 'Haunted House' as people called it, sat in silence. One sat with a still angry red mark shaped like a hand on his right cheek. The female of the three was glaring at her food and refusing to look at the tan skinned man. The man's pale skinned look-alike was looking between the two in confusion.

Atem sighed for the third time that morning during breakfast and tried yet again to appologize.

"Look, I really am sorry." He said sinserely as he could possibly sound, "Can't we just-"

"No." Was all the reply he got and it never ceased to sound less icy than it was.

"So what happened again?" Yami asked, still very confused.

"Ask your perveted side." Shelen snapped. She was in such a bad mood not even Yami would avoid her wrath. She suddenly stood and picked up her plate then set it in the sink in the kitchen.

"I have to get to work. Bye Yami." She waved to Yami and sent Atem another scornful look that was a little less hateful than before and walked out of the room. After the door closed Yami turned to Atem.

"So what did you do?" He asked. Atem sighed again then explained what had happened. Yami was silent for a moment then burst into laughter. Atem's face went red and he scowled at the vampire.

"It's not funny!" He snapped.

"Of all the things you could do, you had to do THAT!" Yami laughed harder and tears of mirth gathered at his eyes.

"I said it's not funny!" Atem yelled then lunged at the vampire. Yami imediately stopped laughing as he was tackled by the demon. In self defence, Yami threw a punch at Atem and it smacked his still stinging cheek. Atem kicked Yami who was thrown back into the wall with a slam that shook the wall. He looked up and glared at Atem who had blood dripping down from his lip. Yami had a small trail of blood trickling down the side of his forehead. They both glared at eachother, eyes narrowed.

"You shouldn't have done that." Yami growled darkly. Atem glared at Yami and growled as well. They then took positions and charged at eachother. Demon against Vampire.

...

Shelen had nearly finished her shift by lunch and was thinking about Atem. Maybe she WAS a little harsh on him. After all his didn't know about her past or about her hatred of men-Well young men. He really was sorry too and he was just playing around.

'Maybe I should appologize...' Shelen thought as she searched for a book on one of the shelves for someone, 'After all it wasn't HIS fault.'

Shelen sighed and found the book the person she was with needed. She handed it to the woman who thanked her and Shelen walked away. She went to her little locker where her stuff was and got them out before walking outside the library after checking out from work.

'Maybe I can take them out for lunch to make up for my behavior. After all THEY are letting ME stay at their house and I'm trying to be their friend...Yeah, when I get home I'll ask them if they want to go out for lunch.' She smiled to herself as she walked down the street again and back to the house. She walked up to the iron gates whcih asalways were unlocked and she then pulled out her house key and unlocked the door. When she got into the house her jaw dropped at what she saw.

The house was a mess! Wallpaper was torn and wholes were in the already gloomy walls. Other pictures were upturned and the carpet was torn up as well. Shelen gulped and cautiously walked into the hallway. She scanned the walls and dark areas for a sign of one of her two housemates.

"Yami?" She called, "Atem?"

There wasn't an answer. Shelen walked further still into the house and soon came to the stairs. She looked up and was surprised to see Yami. He had his back to her and didn't seem to realize she was there.

"Yami?" Shelen called slightly worried. The vampire went ridged but he didn't turn around. There was then suddenly a roar like a lion but more beastlike and Shelen gasped when Atem in his demon form lunged at Yami, claws ready to slice him to ribbons. Yami was thrown back and rolled ungracefully down the stairs. When he hit the bottom he let out a groan and sat up quickly. He hissed at Atem and ran at the demon then threw a punch at the demon's jaw.

They then began to roll around clawing, punching, and even biting eachother. Both were pretty beaten up and had blood seeping frm deep gashes. Yami's shirt was torn as were his pants. Suddenly Yami was pinned against the wall by Atem and they glared at eachother, hissing or growling at the other like animals.

"Yami! Atem!" Shelen tried to get their attention, "Guys stop it!"

Any sane person would have run away as soon as possible and left the two monsters to their fight. Shelen on the other hand did the exact opposite. She ran up to them and clung to Atem's free arm.

"Atem! Atem, please let him go!" She begged. She was terrified of course but cared deeply for her two friends. Atem glanced down at the human but didn't let go of Yami.

"Atem please!" She begged, "I'm sorry about this morning! I over reacted last night because I once was violated by some people!"

Both the vampire and the demon froze in shock. Atem's grip on Yami loosened a fraction.

"When I was 14 some guys assalted me...They touched me in places I didn't like and from then on I hated to be even close to a man around my age!" Tears had gathered at Shelen's eyes as memories of the boys that had harrassed her flooded back. Tearing her shirt and touching her where she hoped only she would ever touch on her chest.

Atem let go of Yami and they both stared at the girl still clinging to Atem's arm. Atem placed his free hand on her shoulder and she gasped then looked up at him.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Little One." Atem spoke soothingly, "I should be sorry. I never should have even joked about that."

"I'm sorry too Aibou." Yami spoke up as he too placed a hand on Shelen's opposite shoulder, "If I had known what you had been through I wouldn't have teased you so much. Will you forgive us?"

Shelen stared at her two friends and smiled slightly.

"I'll always forgive you." She told them. She then let go of Atem's arm and wrapped an arm around both their necks and pulled them into a hug. The two males were shocked by this but both hugged her back willingly. When they seperated shelen looked at both and grimased.

"C'mon, you two need to get cleaned up." She said and took either man's hand and led them to the kitchen where the first aid stuff was. The two look-alikes glanced at eachother and gave a weak smile before returning their focus to the blonde human in front of them. She led them to the dining room and got the first aid kit. She had Yami remove his shirt then began to clean up the blood on the wounds on his chest and then on his arms and legs where his pants had been ripped. She then bandaged him up and turned to Atem who was waiting patiently.

Being a demon the wounds he had inflicted were minor compaired to what he had expierenced before. Yami too was barely wounded but both allowed their Aibou to clean their wounds.

"Alright, that should do it." Shelen confirmed as she pat Atem's shoulder after bandaging his upper arm.

"Thank you, Aibou." Atem smiled. She smiled back and then got up and placed the first aid kit back in the cabinet.

"Might I ask what you two were doing?" She asked turning to the two shirtless men. They looked down a bit sheepish.

"Um..." Atem wouldn't make eye-contact and Yami wouldn't even look at them.

"Well?" Shelen asked getting impatient. Atem scratched the back of his head.

"Well you see-" He was saved by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it." Shelen got up and walked to the door. The boys sighed in relief.

...

Shelen walked to the door and unlocked it then opened it a bit to see three men standing outside. One had long white hair and hard brown eyes with rather pale skin, the second a man with wild platinum blonde hair and insane lilac eyes and a light tan, while the last had short brown hair and cold blue eyes, his skin too was pale but not too pale.

"Hello." The white haired man spoke with a bittish accent, "Is Yami in?"

**Yes. Bakura, Marik, and Seto have arrived! XD I wanted to add them into this so there they are. Are they vampires? Maybe.**

**Also we learned what was wrong with Shelen had there was a small comfort moment between her and Yami and Atem. Atem is finally forgiven and all is normal again. Almost.**

**(Also Atem has a short temper so that's why he got pissed off at Yami.)**

**Atem: So I am forgiven?**

**Shelen: That's what I said.**

**Atem: Yay! *hugs Shelen tightly***

**Yami: *Glaring at Atem in the background***

**Kaze: R & R, guys. The sooner you review the sooner we find out what the Hel Bakura and Marik want.**

**Yugi: And Seto.**

**Kaze: Who?**

**Yugi: You know Se-*sigh* Never mind...**


	15. More Vampires!

Bloody Love Story

**Sorry I took so long to update. I wrote this chapter a while back but accidentally turned off my laptop without saving my work. So I had to rewrite most of it.**

**EDIT: I edited the chapter before this so it fits. I forgot I had added Marik so instead since I only mention him once in this chapter he will show up later. Just letting you know.**

Ch. 14: More Vampires?

Shelen blinked as she stared at the two men in the doorway. The one with brown eyes stared at Shelen slightly, a smirk on his lips.

"You smell good." He grinned. Shelen blushed, feeling rather uncomfortable with the hungry look in the man's eyes.

"You know, I haven't smelled blood like yours in years." The man grinned evilly. Shelen had half a mind to smack him but decided against it.

"Seto? Bakura?" Yami's voice spoke up. Shelen sighed in relief as Bakura was distracted.

"Yami, see you found yourself a nice snack." Bakura smirked. Yami growled.

"She's not a snack, Bakura. She happens to be my housemate." Yami retorted.

"Housemate?" The other, most likely Seto, raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you take in guests?"

"Since now, Kaiba." Yami glared. Atem then poked his head around the door frame.

"Bakura! Seto! Long time no see!" Atem greeted with a grin of his own. He walked out and stood next to Yami.

"Oh, Shelen this Bakura, a vampire and one of our friends." Yami introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Shelen said, extending her hand.

"Same here." Bakura replied with surprising politeness.

"And that is my cousin, Seto Kaiba. Also a vampire." Yami gestured to Kaiba. She held her hand up to Seto to shake and he took the extended hand with something close to a smile.

"I hope you've been keeping those idiots under control." He smirked at Yami and Atem who pouted in annoyance.

"They're fine." Shelen replied, smiling. The five went into the living room and took up the seats. Yami left the room to get everyone that wanted something a drink. Bakura made sure to make another comment about how he'd rather take a drink of the 'pretty blonde'. Shelen decided to help Yami with the drinks to avoid more of Bakura's weird jokes.

"Don't worry about Bakura." Yami chuckled when he and Shelen entered the kitchen, "He's harmless."

"Sure doesn't sound like it..." Shelen muttered. Yami gave her a small smile.

"Believe me, Bakura just likes to fool around. Besides, he respects the rule." Yami replied.

"What rule?"

"The rule of not touching another vampire's claim." Yami replied.

"Claim? As in your persona blood bank?" Shelen asked skeptically.

"No, not exactly." Yami sighed, "Claiming someone is when a vampire drinks from a mortal for the first time but doesn't kill them or drain them intenionally or not. This has been a rule since I first changed my ways and got the other vampires to form a sort of compromise. We coexist with the mortals and are allowed to make a claim. Whether to make the human their mate or a slave is up to them. It protects a human and bonds them to you. So if you are ever hurt the vampire-me for example-would feel the pain."

"I see. Did you do that to Yugi?" Shelen asked.

"No. Not really. See somehow we already had a link of our own. Probably because in a way he was my reincarnation. I'm technically dead you know."

"I noticed." Shelen deadpanned. Yami smirked.

"Does that disturb you?"

"Not as much as Bakura's humor." Shelen replied. Yami laughed.

"Yes, Bakura has an odd way of showing he likes someone." Yami replied. Shelen frowned.

"Not in that way. I mean it's how he makes friends." Yami added hastily.

"Ah." Shelen nodded. Yami smiled at her and she smiled back slightly they then returned to their task.

...

Back in the living room Atem, Bakura and Seto were having their own conversation.

"So when did she come to your house?" Seto asked.

"About a week ago I think. Yami met her first then when she learned he was a vampire I met her." Atem explained.

"I see he's placed a claim on her." Bakura added.

"Yes. I'm not sure why but I think it might be for protection. Before she came here she was apparently one to transfer schools alot." Atem replied.

"Why did she do that?" Seto asked.

"She didn't really have a choice. Some people were after her and always seemed to find her until now." Atem replied. Seeing as Seto was Atem and Yami's cousin and Bakura was their best friend, they had every right to know what was going on with Shelen.

"Do you have any guesses?" Seto asked.

"Yes. We think that these people believe she is the reincarnation of the keeper of Hikari."

Seto and Bakura froze at this. They knew of the late priestess of light.

"Do you believe the same?" Bakura asked.

"Without a doubt. She not only looks like the priestess but Yami and I both sensed something different about her. Now we know she must be the one. Well I do, I'm not sure about Yami. He seems to be doubting."

"Losing your soul mate does that to you." Seto nodded.

"Yes. We all lost people we loved in that war." Atem nodded solmnly, shuddering at the memory of the war between the vampires and the dark mages.

"Kisara..." Seto murmured.

"Kyla..." Bakura muttered, his voice almost cracking with the ache.

"Sana..." Atem whispered, biting back a growl of anger toward the mages.

The three night dwellers sat in silence and were thankfully saved by Yami and Shelen who had come in at that moment, carrying the tray with the tea on it. Yami making sure Shelen didn't trip or anything. She set the tea tray down and poured some in five cups and handed one to each man then took her own. They sat in silence and Shelen and Yami noticed the gloom hanging over Atem and the two other vampires. So Shelen decided to change the subject.

"So..." She began akwardly. All eyes were imediatly on her.

"Um...How do you guys all know eachother?" She asked. The others were grateful for a change in subject.

"Back in ancient Egypt Seto was one of the hight priests of the Pharaoh." Yami explained, "He was also the Pharaoh's cousin."

Shelen understood that Yami was talking about himself and Atem but didn't want it to sound too confusing.

"Bakura on the other hand," Atem looked at the albino vampire then back at Shelen, "He was a tomb robber."

"They called me the King of Thieves." Bakura stated proudly.

"It's nothing to be proud of, tomb robber!" Yami snapped.

"He was a nuesince. Stealing from the tombs and trying to take over the world." Atem continued.

"Key word, TRYING." Seto put in, smirking at Bakura who glared at the others.

"But when the darkness came and the Pharaoh took the power of darkness upon himself and you know what happened," Shelen nodded and Atem continued, "During the war, Bakura came to the Pharaoh and asked to join him to save Egypt. So he became one of the vampires along with his allie Marik-You'll learn of him later-and helped fight against the mages."

"Wait. There was a war? You never told me about that!" Shelen frowned.

"Oh, right...Well you see, we told you about how these excorsists and mages were trying to destroy the Pharaoh, it started in Egypt. The Pharaoh fought for Egypt one last time in order to save his kingdom. So the war between vampires and shadow mages began. The Pharaoh, his priests, and other warriors willing to fight, against mages with powerful Ka-Spirit Monsters-of a different kind. They called them 'Dark Wolfdras'. Because the vampires were no match for these creatures, Egypt was taken over and the reign of Pharaohs ended. So the Pharaoh fled and seperated from his priests and allies in order to keep them safe. HE was their target. Not the priests."

"So you're telling me that when you and Yami were one and were the Pharaoh, was the last time Pharaohs ruled Egypt? But there was nothing in history books so how-" Shelen was cut off when Bakura gave a snort.

"You think mortal history books will tell you what happened? Those damn sorcerers covered it up so that it looked the last Pharaoh died in battle and couldn't produce an heir before then so the people decided that they no longer needed a king but a government." Bakura explained.

"Oh...Right." Shelen suddenly felt foolish. Of course there wouldn't be any records of a vampire/mage war!

"But there is a prophecy." Seto spoke up. The others looked at him.

"I barely dug it up but here it is." He pulled an old piece of paper from his jacket and unfolded it. He then handed it to Yami who took it.

"It's written in Egyptian!" He sounded surprised.

"What's it say?" Shelen asked.

"It says 'The reign of the Pharaohs shall come again.'." Yami read.

"Anything else?" Atem asked.

"It's only the end of the prophecy. I didn't get the who page." Seto explained. Yami, Atem, and Shelen gave the former priest a glare making him shrink back slightly.

"Where did you find this?" Yami asked.

"An old library in the caticombs of Italy. Nice place for Bakura." Seto replied.

"I didn't even know anyone lived down there anymore." Atem frowned.

"There is one that does. But she prefers her privacy."

"What is she?" Shelen asked, "A vampire?"

"No. A griffin. They're very wise and mysterious." Seto replied, "That's why she lives in the library. She was able to save only a few books from the fire of Sanfransisco."

"Wow." Shelen was in awe. There was a whole other world she knew nothing about and now was learning everything!

"So you're saying we can't get to the rest of the book?" Yami asked, deflating slightly from the dishearting news.

"Afraid not. Griffins aren't particularly friendly toward vampires. I snuck in while she was asleep." Seto confirmed.

"We wouldn't be able to go anyway." Atem pointed out. The others looked at him.

"Shelen has a job and we can't leave the house unprotected." Atem explained.

"But she may be in the prophecy." Seto said.

"What could I have to do with a 3,000 year old war?" Shelen asked.

"We believe you are the reincarnation of the last of the mages of light. The light mage helped the Pharaoh in the past and she-meaning you-may hold the key to our fate." Bakura explained, "You may be able to find the rest of the prophecy. The griffin clan despises vampires but a wolfdra mage-"

"That's enough!" Yami suddenly stood, looking stern, "There will be no further descusion of this until further notice. It's getting late and I believe you two should be going soon."

"Of course." Seto stood and Bakura followed suit, grumbling about 'over-protective Pharaohs'.

"We'll be back later." Seto informed then both vampires left the room. The sound of the door closing was the last sound in the house before everything became eerily silent. Yami then turned to the remaining two in the room.

"I'm going to get dinner started." Then walked into the kitchen. Shelen turned to Atem and he looked at her almost solmumly then also stood.

"I need to check on something." And left the room. Shelen remained alone in the room. Thinking about all she had been told. And for the first time in the time she had come to the house of the vampire and demon she was afraid. Afraid of what would happen to her friends, and who she really was. She then too left the room. Leaving it in the silence.

**Finally! I finished chapter 14. This time I've mentioned some more history about Atem, Yami, and the vampires. We'll learn more in time to come.**

**Kaze: Review please, send us good feedback, some suggestions would be nice, and some constructive critisism. First one to flame gets a fish to the face. Honestly I have seen flamers and their spelling is terrible!**

**Thank you, Kaze. That's enough. Still please review guys!**


End file.
